Delutinations !
by Suchan-kun
Summary: Mengapa saya memberi judul DELUTINATIONS karena cerita yang saya buat ini terinspirasi dari delusiniasi saya. Karena dari pada berdelusi tidak jelas mending saya mencurahkan delusi saya pada fanfict ini. Ingat ! FANFICT INI HANYA DELUSI SAJA TIDAK ADA DI DUNIA NYATA MAUPUN MAYA. Ingin tahu kisah delusi saya ? Selamat membaca fanfict buatan saya !
1. Chapter 1 : Perkenalan

Holla, ketemu lagi sama sang author kece,badai, tsunaomi yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Suchan-kun. Selamat membaca chapter pertama dari Fanfict ini. Maaf jika ceritanya absurd dan gaje banget. Selamat membaca.

ATENTIONS : FANFICT INI HANYA DELUSI SEMATA DAN TIDAK ADA DI DUNIA NYATA MAUPUN MAYA

* * *

~Chapter 1: Perkenalan~

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di kota Jekardah dengan dihiasi gedung-gedung bertingkat dimana-mana dan dipenuhi oleh asap kendaraan bermotor XD. Terlihat seseorang makhluk atau bisa dibilang manusia yang bernama Chandra Handaru Baskara alias Suchan yang sedang tidur pulas. Tiba tiba datanglah seorang wanita dengan wajah yang cantik dan fashionable membangunkan suchan.

"kak suchan, bangun udah pagi" ucap wanita tersebut membangunkan suchan.

"engggg" ucap suchan gaje.

"kak cepetan bangun dong, kalo gak bangun nanti aku cium loh" ucap wanita itu

Mendengar perkataan dari adik yang paling suchan sayangi, suchan pun bangun.

"ada apa sih ve ? masih pagi juga" ucap suchan ngedumel

"ini sudah jam 6 kak, kakak gak kuliah? Ini kan hari pertama kakak masuk kuliah" ucap wanita itu yang ternyata ve adik suchan.

"cium dulu dong, katanya tadi mau nyium kakak" ucap suchan ngemis ke ve

"iya sih, tapi boong, wekkk" ucap ve meledek suchan

"dasar tukang boong" ucap suchan mencubit pipi ve

"kakak apaan sih sakit tau ?!" ucap ve cemberut

"kakak minta maaf deh, senyum dulu dong, kan kalau cemberut jelek tau !" ucap suchan

"iya kak" ucap ve tersenyum manis ke suchan

"kakak sayang banget sama kamu ve, kakak akan berusaha sekuat tenaga buat jagain kamu dan gak bakal ngecewain kamu lagi" gumam suchan dalam hati dan mukanya terlihat sedih

"loh, kakak kok jadi sedih sih ? kalo kakak sedih aku juga jadi sedih" ucap ve

"gak kok, kakak cuma kepikiran sama ayah dan mama, apa mereka sudah tenang ya dialam sana ?" ucap suchan

"kita doain aja kak semoga orang tua kita tenang dialam sana" ucap ve

Suchan pun langsung memeluk ve.

"aku sayang banget sama kamu ve" ucap suchan lirih

"aku juga sayang sama kakak, kakak janji ya gak akan pernah ninggalin aku" balas ve

"kakak janji gak bakal ninggalin kamu kok" ucap suchan

"makasih kak" ucap ve

"yaudah kakak mandi dulu ya, kamu mau ikut gak ?" ucap suchan

"ogahh" ucap ve

Setelah selesai mandi ia langsung ganti baju dan ke ruang makan untuk sarapan.

"ve, kamu enggak masuk sekolah?" tanya si suchan yang sedang memakai sepatu

"enggak kak, kan kemarin habis UAS jadinya libur" jawab ve yang sedang memasak

"enak banget sih ve" ucap suchan iri

"bukannya kakak kemarin juga libur"

"udah gak usah di bahas lagi, ehh ve, makanannya udah siap belum?"

"udah dong kak, hari ini aku masak makanan kesukaan kakak"

"makasih ya ve, udah masakin kakak rendang enak banget lagi" ucap suchan mencicipi makanan tersebut

"yaudah yuk makan bareng kak" ucap ve

Mereka pun makan bersama. Setelah selesai makan suchan pun segera bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke kampus.

"ve, kakak mau berangkat dulu ya, jaga rumah !" pamit suchan yang sudah membawa skateboardnya

"sini dulu dong kak !" ucap ve

"ada apa sih ve ?, kakak keburu-buru nih" ucap suchan

"kakak jangan lupa ya sama janji kita" ucap ve

"iya tenang aja, kakak gak akan lupa" ucap suchan

"hati-hati dijalan ya kak, jangan sampai mimisan lagi !" ucap ve yang selalu mengingatkan kakaknya, karena kakaknya memiliki penyakit yang aneh

Beberapa menit kemudian suchan pun sampai ke kampusnya. Suchan kuliah di salah satu kampus terkenal di Jekardah. Setelah mendapat pengarahan dari rektor, suchan pun langsung pulang ke kos dengan skateboardnya. Saat hendak pulang suchan bertemu dengan sahabatnya dari SMA yaitu Prata Adhiatma (Prata).

"hai, ta !" sapa suchan

"hai, chan !" sapa balik si prata

"ngomong-ngomong lo sekarang ngekos dimana ?"

"gue belum dapet kos chan, sebab di kos gue yang sebelumnya yang punya tuh galak bener jadinya gue pindah, lo mau gak nemenin gue nyari kos ?"

"lo ngekos bareng gue aja, di kos, gue hanya tinggal bareng adik gue"

"adik lo yang mana chan, kok gue kaga tau ? padahal kita kan udah temenan dari SMA kok gue kagak tau sih ?" ucap prata

"ya enggak mungkinlah lo tau, lo aja nggak pernah ke main ke rumah gue dulu" ucap suchan

"ohhh, iya-ya gue baru inget kalo gue dulu nggak pernah main ke rumah lo" ucap prata

"jadi gimana lo mau nggak ngekos bareng gue, mumpung gue cuma tinggal ama adik gue" ucap suchan

"lo mau boongin gue chan, kan lo tau biasanya kan kos hanya muat buat 2 orang"

"mana mungkin sih gua boong, di kos-kosan gue tuh berlantai 2, berfasilitas bintang 6 kayak di hotel-hotel dan bayarannya pun juga murah"

"gue gak percaya, absurd banget (-_-")"ucap prata tidak percaya dengan ucapan suchan

"kalau gak percaya mending ke rumah sang pemilik kos aja" ajak suchan

"yaudah yuk tunggu apa lagi" ucap prata

Mereka pun langsung berangkat ke rumah Mayuyu-sama sang pemilik kos dengan ducati monster milik prata. Setelah sampai dirumah sang pemilik kos prata langsung tercengang melihat rumah mayuyu.

"bu..bu..set ! gede amet tu rumah" ucap prata yang kaget melihat rumah mayuyu yang sangat besar karena rumahnya berlantai 7.

"udah kagumnya nanti aja, ayo segera masuk" ucap suchan

Suchan dan prata langsung menekan bel rumah mayuyu. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu gerbang di buka oleh sang satpam.

"permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" ucap sang satpam

"ini temen saya mau ngekos di tempat mayuyu-sama, mayuyu-sama ada ?" ucap suchan

"oh mau ngekos, silahkan masuk, mayuyu-sama ada di rumah" ucap sang satpam

Suchan dan prata langsung masuk ke dalam rumah mayuyu.

"permisi" ucap suchan sambil mengetuk pintu rumah

Mayuyu pun keluar dari rumahnya menemui suchan dan prata.

"konichiwa" ucap suchan

"eh suchan-kun ada apa ? kok tumben ke sini ? yuk masuk dulu" ucap mayuyu dengan bahasa Indonesia yang ke Jepang-jepangan karena belum lama mayuyu pindah dari jepang ke Indonesia

"silahkan duduk" ucap mayuyu

"mayuyu-sama, temen aku mau ngekos bareng, apakah boleh?" ucap suchan to the point menanyakan ke mayuyu

"sebelumnya perkenalkan nama saya prata, bolehkah saya juga ngekos di tempat anda ?" ucap prata

"tentu saja boleh prata-kun" ucap mayuyu

"terima kasih mayuyu-sama" ucap prata

"kalau boleh tahu bayaran perbulan berapa ?" tanya prata

"murah kok, 500 ribu rupiah/bulan" ucap mayuyu

"kami mohon pamit pulang dulu mayuyu-sama" ucap suchan

"iya hati-hati ya dijalan, suchan-kun" ucap mayuyu

"Arigatou Gozaimasu" ucap suchan

Prata langsung mengantar suchan balik ke kosnya. Setelah sampai prata langsung pamitan pulang ke bandung untuk ambil barang-barangnya.

"gue pamit dulu chan" ucap prata

"lo mau kemane ta ?" tanya suchan

"ngambil barang-barang" ucap prata

"nanti kalo udah sampe kesini, lo telephone gue ya" ucap suchan

"sip, gue berangkat dulu chan" ucap prata

"ati-ati di jalan" ucap suchan

Prata pun kembali ke rumahnya untuk mengambil barang-barangnya. Suchan pun langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Setelah masuk ia pun langsung menemui adik tercintanya.

"ve, tadi aku nemenin temen aku yang mau ngekos disini" ucap suchan

"siapa kak ? dia tinggal dimana ? laki apa cewek ? lagi ngapain ?" tanya ve kepo

"namanya prata, tinggal di bandung, laki-laki, lagi packing untuk ngekos disini" ucap suchan menjawab semua pertanyaan ve

"tadi aku juga nemenin temen aku ke mayuyu-sama" ucap ve

"siapa namanya ? temen kamu yang mana ? kenapa kok mau ngekos bareng kita" ucap suchan menghujani ve dengan banyak pertanyaan

"namanya sinka, temen aku satu kelas, katanya dia mau belajar mandiri jadi aku ajak ngekos deh disini" ucap ve pertanyaan suchan

"ohh, gitu yaa" ujar suchan

"ve, kita ke mall yuk buat refresing, kakak boring banget nih" ajak suchan

"ya udah yuk kak, aku juga mau nyari buku Sherlock holmes kak" ucap ve

"siap-siap gih sana" ucap suchan

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, mereka pun pergi ke mall Fx Sudirman di daerah Jekardah selatan dengan menggunakan mobil lancer milik suchan. Sesampainya di mall mereka pun mulai jalan-jalan untuk refreshing.

"kak, kita ke toko buku dulu ya" ajak ve

"mau ngapain ?" ucap suchan

"mau beli buku novel Sherlock Holmes yang baru kak" ucap ve

"ya udah yuk" ucap suchan

Mereka pun pergi ke toko buku. Setelah sampai ve pun langsung memilih buku yang ingin dia beli, sementara suchan langsung mencari majalah dewasa. Setelah menemukan majalah tersebut suchan pun membacanya samapi puas, setelah puas membaca majalah dewasa suchan pun menghampiri ve.

"udah dapet bukunya belom ?" ucap suchan

"udah kak, yaudah yuk ke kasir buat bayar" ucap ve

Mereka pun pergi ke kasir untuk membayar buku tersebut.

"berapa mbak ?" tanya suchan ke penjaga kasir

"Rp. 85.000 mas" ucap sang penjaga kasir

"ini mbak, kembaliannya buat mbak aja" ucap suchan memberikan uang 100rb ke kasir.

"makasih ya mas" ucap penjaga kasir

"sama-sama" ucap suchan

Mereka pun meninggalkan toko buku.

"kita ke timezone yuk ve, buat seneng-seneng" ucap suchan

"yuk kak" ucap

Mereka pun pergi menuju ke timezone untuk menyegarkan otak mereka. Setelah sampai mereka pun langsung bermain, karena mereka sudah punya kartu untuk bermain di timezone.

"seneng banget, liat ve seneng kayak gini" gumam suchan dalam hati

"kak kok diem aja sih ?, katanya mau refreshing ?!"

"iya, ini juga baru mau main"

Mereka pun bermain sampai hari menjelang sore.

"udahan yuk ve udah hampir sore nih" ucap suchan

"yuk kak" ucap ve

"tapi kita makan dulu ya di lawson perut kakak udah keroncongan nih" ucap suchan

"yaudah yuk kak" ucap ve

Mereka pun keluar dari mall dan menuju Lawson. Setelah sampai di Lawson mereka pun memesan makanan dan duduk di dekat jendela.

"seneng banget bisa have fun bareng kakak, makasih ya kak" ucap ve senang

"sama-sama, apa sih yang enggak buat adik tercinta" ucap suchan

"makasih ya kak" ucap ve

"tapi senyum dulu dong" ucap suchan

Ve pun tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"nah gitu, kan tambah cantik" ucap suchan

"kan aku udah cantik dari sononya, haha" ucap ve

Makanan yang dipesan suchan pun datang. Mereka pun mulai makan berasama.

"pingin makan sendiri atau kakak suapin ?" tanya suchan

"nggak usah kak makasih, aku mau makan sendiri aja, malu tau ! kalo temen aku liat aku sedang disuapin sama kakak" ucap ve

"ohh, jadi milih temen dari pada kakak nih" ucap suchan

"bukan kayak gitu kak maksud aku" ucap ve

"udah-udah kakak cuma bercanda kok, buruan makan nanti keburu dingin" ucap suchan

Mereka pun makan bersama. setelah selesai makan mereka pun langsung pulang ke kos'an. setelah sampai dikosan suchan dan ve pun langsung masuk ke kosan untuk istirahat. Mereka pun istirahat di ruang tengah sambil menonton tv bersama.

"makasih ya kak buat hari ini" ucap ve lalu mencium pipi suchan

"apa sih yang enggak buat adik tercinta" ucap suchan

Tiba-tiba handphone suchan berdering. Ternyata telephone dari prata yang memberi tahu kalau udah di depan rumah.

"ve, bentar ya aku bukain pintu dulu, temen aku kayaknya udah datang" ucap suchan

"aku juga ikut kak, barang kali teman aku juga ada diluar" ucap ve

Suchan dan ve langsung membukakan pintu. Rupanya benar ada 2 orang yang berada di luar. Yang satu kembaran maddog dan yang satunya wanita yang sangat cantik.

"hai chan" sapa kembaran maddog menyapa suchan

"hai ve" sapa teman ve yang sangat cantik menyapa ve

"jadi ini chan adik lo" ucap prata bebisik ke telinga suchan

"ya-iyalah ini adik gue, adik gue cantik kan?" jawab suchan

"cantik banget malahan" ucap prata

Mendengar hal itu ve pun menjadi salah tingkah dan muncul seburat merah di pipinya. Tanpa berlama lama mereka pun langsung memperkenalkan diri

"ohh iya berhubung kita belum kenal, perkenalkan nama aku Prata Adhiatma panggil aja prata, aku mahasiswa di kampus UI fakultas psikologi semester 2, salam kenal !"

"kenalin nama aku Sinka Juliani panggil aja sinka, aku siswi kelas 3 di SMA48 salam kenal !"

Pandangan suchan pun hanya terfokus ke sinka yang hanya memakai kaos oblong yang agak longgar dan celana pendek. karena tidak kuat melihat suchan pun langsung nosebleed. Prata yang melihat hal itu langsung menendang suchan dengan kerasnya sampai terpental 10m.

"ooooooopppppppppaaaaaaaiiiiiiiii" ucap suchan terpental dan mimisan karena melihat sinka

Karena tidak tega sinka, ve dan prata langsung menolong suchan. Dengan perasaan malu suchan pun langsung meminta maaf kepada sinka.

"Gomen' nasai, tadi aku berpikir jorok tentang kamu, kamu boleh kok marah sama aku" ucap suchan jujur karena takut dosa

Mendengar hal itu sinka hanya terdiam sebab kagum melihat suchan yang langsung meminta maaf karena menyadari kesalahannya.

"sekali lagi aku minta maaf, kamu boleh kok marah sama aku" ucap suchan sekali lagi meminta maaf ke sinka

"aku gak akan marah kok sama kakak, mungkin ini salah aku juga yang memakai pakaian yang tidak sopan, tapi aku bangga banget dengan kakak walau pun kakak salah, kakak tidak malu untuk mengakui kesalahan kakak" ucap sinka kagum

"beneran kamu gak marah ?, kalo gitu kita mulai dari awal ya, kenalin nama aku Chandra Handaru Baskara panggil aja suchan, aku mahasiswa di kampus UI fakultas bahasa jepang semester 2 sekaligus pemilik salah satu restoran terkenal di Jekardah" ucap suchan memperkenalkan diri dengan hidung di sumbat dengan tisu

"kalo aku Jessica Veranda panggil aja ve, aku siswi SMA kelas 3 di SMA48 bareng sinka"

"kok lo gak bilang-bilang sih, kalo lo punya restoran" ucap prata

"maaf ta, kan lo tahu gue hanya tinggal bareng adik gue yang cantik ini, sebenarnya sih gue cuma iseng-iseng buat restoran dan ternyata laku keras, ya itung-itung buat menyukupi kebutuhan aku dan adik aku" ucap suchan

"ya udah, ayo masuk kedalam, jangan malu-malu" ucap suchan

Mereka pun masuk ke kos.

"sinka, prata sini aku anter kalian muter-muter tempat ini" ucap suchan

"ve kamu gak ikut ?" ucap sinka

"enggak, aku mau masak makan malam" ucap ve

"tanpa belama-lama mari kita mulai tournya" ucap suchan

Suchan pun langsung mengantar sinka dan prata muter muter kos"an.

"disini ada tempat gym bila kalian ingin olah raga, studio music jika lagi pengen main music atau nyanyi, dapur yang siap 24 makanan di kulkas, ruang makan, kolam renang jika kalian ingin renang, tempat buat yoga, taman bunga jika kalian jenuh dengan suasana rumah dan juga 13 kamar yang masing-masing kamar ada kamar mandi, LED TV 32" dan juga WIFI yang siap 24 jam nonstop" ucap suchan

"besar banget kosannya" ucap prata kagum karena kos itu memiliki fasilitas bintang 6.

"iya kak, besar dan keren banget kosnya" ucap sinka

"iyalah besar, luasnya aja 10 hektar" ucap suchan

"pantesan (-_-")" ucap sinka dan prata

"yaudah, karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, tour selesai kalian bisa memilih kamar dari 11 kamar yang ada" ucap suchan

Prata memilih kamar dekat dengan kolam renang, sedangkan sinka memilh kamar di dekat kamar ve. Mereka pun masuk ke kamar masing-masing untuk mandi dan menata barang yang telah mereka bawa dari rumah mereka. Suchan pun juga pergi ke kamarnya untuk istirahat dan mandi. Setelah selesai mandi suchan pun ke dapur untuk menemui ve.

"ve, kamu mandi aja dulu, biar kakak yang gantiin kamu masak, udah setengah 6 loh" ucap suchan

"emang kakak bisa masak ?" ucap ve meremehkan suchan

"kamu lupa ya, dulu kan waktu SMA kakak pernah menang lomba masak internasional dan sekarang aku juga udah punya restoran sendiri" jelas suchan panjang lebar

"kalo gitu ve mandi dulu ya kak" ucap ve

Suchan pun memasak steak iga sapi panggang suchan lalu secepat kilat langsung memasak. 10 menit kemudian jadilah masakan yang di buat suchan. Karena mencium aroma dari masakan suchan yang sedap sinka dan prata langsung ke ruang makan.

"kak suchan masak apa ? kok aromanya enak banget sih ?" ucap sinka

"iya chan, lo masak apa ?" tanya prata

"entar kalian juga tahu" ucap suchan

Jam pun sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.30 tetapi ve tidak kunjung keluar. Sinka pun pergi ke kamar ve untuk memanggilnya.

"ve, ini aku sinka boleh aku masuk?" ucap sinka

"boleh, gak aku kunci kok" ucap ve

Sinka pun masuk dan kaget melihat ve tidak pakai baju karena habis mandi.

"gede banget punya kamu" ucap sinka kaget

"bukannya punya kamu lebih gede ?" ucap ve

~Hayo! Pasti pikirannya jorok kan~

"emang gede sih tapi gak segede punya kamu" ucap sinka

"makanya di beresin tuh tempat tidur biar lebih luas dan gede"

"iya deh, ve yang fashionable"

"ehh iya, sinka tolong pilihin baju dong buat aku, aku bingung milih lengan panjang atau pendek" ujar ve meminta tolong ke sinka

"kamu kan yang paling fashionable di sekolah, masak aku yang milihin ? " ucap sinka

"ohh iya lupa" ucap ve membanggakan kefashionable'annya

"yaudah, yuk ke ruang makan" ajak ve

Ve dan sinka pun pergi ke ruang makan.

"ve mungkin kita baru aja kenal, boleh gak aku ngomong jujur sama kamu ?" tanya si prata

"mau ngomong apa kak?" tanya balik ve dengan malu-malu

"sumpah, kamu cantik banget" ucap prata

"makasih kak" ucap ve tersipu dan muncul semburat merah pipinya

"makanan siap" ucap suchan lalu meletakkan makanan ke meja makan dan langsung menegur prata.

"ta, adik gue bukan bahan delusi" ucap suchan

"sorry chan bukan maksud gue delusiin adik elo, tapi emang kalo gue boleh jujur adik lo cantik banget" ucap prata

"emang delusi apaan sih kak ?" tanya sinka dengan polos

"belum saatnya kamu tahu sinka" ucap suchan

"ohhh gitu ya, pasti yang jorok-jorok kan" ucap sinka sinis

"#ahlupakan, buruan makan keburu dingin makanannya" ucap suchan

Mereka pun mulai makan malam bersama.

"emmhhh, enak banget kak makanannya" puji ve

"iya chan, enak banget steaknya, pantesan restoran lo terkenal, yang punya aja pinter banget masak" puji prata

"enak banget kak, aku jadi kepingin makan terus" ucap sinka

"siapa dulu yang masak ? suchan gitu looooh" ucap suchan membanggakan diri sendiri

Mereka pun melanjutkan makan. Setelah selesai mereka masuk ke kamarnya masing-masing untuk istirahat karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9. Saat suchan masuk ke kamar, tiba-tiba ve datang.

"kak, aku mau cerita ke kakak boleh gak ?" ucap ve

"mau cerita apa ve ?, kakak udah ngantuk nih" ucap suchan ngedumel

"tapi ceritanya di kamar kakak aja ya" ucap ve menyuruh suchan

Suchan pun masuk ke kamar. Dan saat sudah di kamar suchan pintu pun di kunci oleh ve.

"kok di kunci sih ve?" tanya suchan bingung

"udah kakak diem aja, cuma bentar kok kak" ucap ve mendorong suchan ke kasur

~Hayo! Pasti pikirannya jorok kan~

"jadi gini kak, kemarin itu aku di ejek sama temen aku, katanya kakak itu OMES (otak mesum) dan payah maen basket" ucap ve mulai bercerita dengan jujur XD

"siapa yang bilang ?" tanya suchan kesal

"sonya kak namanya, terus aku nantangin dia seminggu lagi suruh kakaknya untuk bertanding lawan kakak" ucap ve lanjut bercerita

"oh cuma itu aja, apa kamu udah lupa apa kemampuan dari klan kita?" ucap suchan mengingatkan ke ve

"emangnya kekuatan klan kita apa kak? Kok aku belum tahu?"

"makanya kalo ayah cerita tuh di dengerin"

"iya maaf kak, jadi apa keunikan klan kita kak"

"keunikan klan kita adalah kita bisa belajar sesuatu dengan sangat cepat hanya dengan melihat atau mendengar. Seperti kamu yang tiba-tiba pinter masak setelah melihat acara masak di TV, kamu gak sadar?"

"pantesan kakak bisa masak seenak buatan chef terkenal"

"tapi kakak apa punya team basket ?"

"nanti kakak ajakin temen kakak waktu sma buat tanding"

"pertandingannya kapan sih ?"

"hari sabtu minggu depan kak"

"ya udah ve pergi dulu ke kamar ya kak" ucap ve menuju ke pintu kamar suchan

"ehhh lupa, makasih ya kak buat hari ini aku sayang kakak " kening suchan pun di cium oleh ve

"aku juga sayang sama kamu ve, selamat malam mimpi indah" ucap suchan

"selamat tidur kakak aku yang paling tampan" ledek ve terus keluar dari kamar suchan

"iya, adik aku yang paling bawel" ledek suchan

Setelah kejadian itu pun suchan langsung melakukan kebiasaanya.

Mau tau apa yang dilakukan oleh suchan ?

(o^w^)o STAY TUNE TERUS DI FANFICT INI o(^w^o)

TBC

Yooosshhh chapter 1 selesai dan akan berlanjut ke chapter selanjutnya. Maaf karena garing atau terlalu pendek. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya. Arigatou Gozaimasu


	2. Chapter 2 : Kedatangan Penghuni Baru

Holla, ketemu lagi sama sang author kece, badai, tsunaomi yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Suchan-kun. Selamat membaca chapter kedua dari Fanfict ini. Maaf jika ceritanya absurd dan gaje. Selamat membaca.

Attentions :CERITA INI HANYA FIKTIF BELAKA DAN TIDAK ADA DI DALAM DUNIA NYATA MAUPUN MAYA !

* * *

~Chapter 2 : Penghuni Baru~

* * *

~Flash Back~

"ehhh lupa, cuppp" kening suchan pun di cium oleh ve

"selamat tidur kakak aku yang tampan" ledek ve terus keluar dari kamar suchan

"iya, selamat tidur juga adik aku yang paling bawel" ledek suchan

Setelah kejadian itu pun suchan langsung melakukan kebiasaanya. Yaitu tidur dengan lelap sampai memasuki lucid dream.

~Flash Back End~

#KeesokanHarinya

Seperti biasa suchan harus selalu di bangunkan oleh adiknya, karena tidurnya seperti orang coma selama bertahun-tahun.

"kak, bangun udah pagi" ucap ve membangunkan suchan

"bentar, masih pagi juga" ucap suchan ngedumel

"kakak kan laki-laki, malu dong bangunnya siang, contoh tuh kak prata dia udah bangun dari tadi" ujar ve

"iya-iya, kakak bangun dasar bawel" ucap suchan kesal karena dibanding-bandingkan dengan prata

Suchan pun bangun dari tempat tidur.

"kakak udah bangun mau apa ?" tanya suchan

"kan mumpung hari minggu, ayo kita jogging ke taman deket kampus kakak" ajak ve

"tunggu bentar ya, kakak mau ke kamar mandi dulu buat kencing" ucap suchan

"aku tunggu di teras depan kak" ucap ve

Suchan pun ke kamar mandi untuk kencing dan menggosok gigi karena bau mulutnya seperti sayur busuk XD. Selasai kencing dan gosok gigi ia pun langsung memakai sepatu seneaker dan snapbacknya dan menuju ke teras.

"ooppppppaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii" ucap suchan yang seketika langsung mimisan

"loh, kakak kenapa kok mimisan lagi sih ?" ujar ve cemas melihat kakaknya kembali mimisan

"duh sinka, kenapa pakaianmu kok kayak gitu sih" ucap suchan ngedumel

"dasar OMES (otak mesum)" ucap prata sinis

"gomen' nasai, kalo gitu aku ganti baju dulu kak" ucap sinka meminta maaf lalu masuk kerumah untuk ganti baju.

Sambil menunggu sinka. Ve pun mengobati mimisan suchan dengan menyumbatnya dengan menggunakan tisu. sesudah selesai mereka pun bercakap-cakap.

"ta lo bisa main basket kaga ?" tanya suchan

"kan dulu gue juga salah satu anggota kiseki no sedai sama kayak lo, lo lupa ya" ucap prata

"ohh iya gue lupa, tapi lo mau gak ikut gue tanding basket sama kakak temannya ve gak ?"ucap suchan

"kalo gue gak mau gimana ?" ucap prata sok jual mahal

"mau dong kak, mau yah demi aku" ucap ve memohon

"ya udah deh, atas permintaan adik lo gue mau masuk ke team lo" ucap prata

"lo punya video tentang basket kaga ?" tanya suchan

"gue gak punya chan, yang gue punya cuma video JAV doang chan" ucap prata kelewat jujur XD

"JAV itu apa sih kak ?" tanya ve polos

"kamu belum cukup umur ve" ucap suchan

"mending lo download kuroko no basuke aja, kata temen gue itu video tentang basket yang keren banget, tapi itu anime " ucap prata

"gak papa kalo anime, kan gue otaku" ucap suchan

"kak, gimana udah sopan kan ?" sahut sinka

"sinka kamu cantik banget" ucap suchan tersepona melihat sinka memakai pakaian jogging dengan rambut twintailnya

"makasih kak, udah keliatan rapi kan ?" tanya sinka

"nah gitu dong, kan keliatan makin cantik" puji suchan

"udah-udah, ayo kita berangkat keburu siang" sahut ve

Mereka pun segera berangkat lari-lari. Di tengah perjalanan suchan melihat seorang wanita yang sangat cantik sedang di goda oleh 2 preman. Suchan pun langsung menghampiri wanita cantik itu dengan niatan untuk menolongnya.

"kalian ini cowok bukan ?, beraninya lawan wanita" ucap suchan

"hei bocah, lo diem aja" ucap preman ngeremehin suchan

"cuihhh" suchan hanya meludah kearah sang preman

"lo mau nantangin kita ?" tantang sang kedua preman

"kalo memang iya kenapa ?" tantang balik si suchan

Tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan datang ke arah muka suchan. Dengan sigap suchan pun langsung menangkap kepalan tangan itu dan memuntirnya dan mematahkannya. Telihat tangan sang preman yang menonjok muka suchan kesakitan.*SFX: awwwww

Melihat temannya kesakitan teman preman itu pun langsung menyerang suchan dengan menggunakan katana. Dengan sigap suchan langsung menghindar dan menendang sang prenman *SFX:wwaattaaww. Preman itu pun terpental, suchan langsung mengambil katana tersebut dan menodongkan ke leher sang preman seperti pembunuh darah dingin di film-film.

[scene beralih ke tempat sinka, ve dan prata yang tercengang dari kejauhan]

"hebat bangat kakak kamu ve, kayak yang di film-film" ucap sinka kagum

"iyalaah, walau muka gak mendukung tapi liat kan kenyataannya" ucap ve

"gue juga bisa yang kayak gitu" ketus si prata

[scene kembali ke suchan dan preman-preman tadi]

"kalian pilih meminta maaf atau mati di tempat ini ?" ucap suchan dengan rupa yang sangat mengerikan

Karena sudah hampir mati sang preman pun bersujud meminta maaf ke suchan. Melihat hal tersebut prata, ve, dan sinka hanya tercengang dengan mulut menganga karena kagum.

"ampuni kami bang, kami minta maaf bang dan kami tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan kami lagi bang" ucap kedua preman bersujud meminta maaf ke suchan

"lo dungu apa bego sih kan gue bilang meminta maaf ke wanita itu, bukan ke gue tolol !" ucap suchan

"neng, kami minta maaf ya neng atas perbuatan kami ke eneng" ucap preman itu meminta maaf ke wanita tersebut

"ya sudah pergi sana, sebelum gue membunuh kalian" ucap suchan menodongkan katananya

Preman itu pun pergi. Suchan pun langsung membuang katananya dan menghampiri wanita tersebut.

"kamu gak papa kan ?" tanya suchan

"aku gak papa kok" ucap wanita tersebut

"sini biar aku bantu kamu berdiri" ucap suchan mengulurkan tangannya

"makasih ya, udah nyelametin aku" ucap wanita tersebut

"sama-sama, lagian udah menjadi kewajiban laki-laki buat nolongin wanita"

"senyum dulu dong" ucap suchan menghibur wanita tersebut

"iya makasih ya" ucap sang wanita tersenyum dengan manisnya

Sinka dan yang lainnya pun menghampiri suchan dan wanita tersebut.

"kak naomi ?" teriak sinka kaget rupanya sinka mengenali wanita tersebut

"sssiiinnnkaaa !" teriak wanita itu histeris dan langsung memeluk sinka

"kakak kok disini ?" ucap sinka kaget melihat kakaknya

"kakak mendapat beasiswa di kampus itu" ucap kakak sinka sambil menunjuk kearah kampus suchan.

"kamu siapanya sinka ?" tanya prata

"sebelumnya terima kasih sudah mau nyelametin aku dari preman-preman itu, ohhh iya, kenalin nama aku Shinta Naomi panggil aja Shinta, Naomi juga bisa, aku adalah kakak kandung sinka salam kenal" ucap naomi berterima kasih lalu memperkenalkan diri

"ohhh, kakak kandung sinka, pantesan sama sama cantik, lebih cantik malahan" ucap suchan kelewat jujur

"ohh iya, perkenalkan nama aku Chandra Handaru Baskara panggil aja suchan, aku mahasiswa di kampus UI falkultas bahasa jepang semester 2, sekaligus pemilik restoran terkenal di jekardah ini salam kenal"

"berarti kita satu fakultas dong, aku juga fakultas bahasa jepang semester 2" ucap naomi

"beruntungnya gue bisa bareng satu fakultas sama kakaknya sinka yang cantik ini" ucap suchan dalam hati

"aku Jessica Veranda panggil aja ve, aku siswi kelas 3 di SMA48, aku satu kelas bareng sinka" ucap

"aku Prata Adhiatma panggil aja prata, mahasiswa di kampus yang sama dengan kamu dan juga suchan, fakultas psikologi semester 2"

"kakak kok kesini nggak ngabarin aku sih ?"ucap sinka kesal

"niatnya sih pingin buat surprise untuk kamu, ehh malah udah ketemu duluan ama kamu" ucap naomi

"oh iya, kakak sekarang tinggal dimana ?" tanya sinka

"aku belum dapet kos, ini mau nyari karena kemarin belum dapet" ucap naomi

"mending kamu ngekos aja bareng kita" ajak suchan

"boleh tuh" ucap naomi

"yaudah yuk ikut aku ke kos, kalian lanjut aja biar aku yang anter naomi" ucap suchan modus

"dasar MODUS" ketus si prata

"kak naomi, hati-hati ya ! soalnya penyakit kak suchan sering kambuh" ucap ve

Mereka pun tak menghiraukan nasehat ve dan mereka pun langsung pergi ke kos, sedangkan yang lainnya melanjutkan lari pagi. Setelah beberapa saat sampailah di kos-kosan.

"besar banget kak kosnya, pasti mahal ya ?" ucap naomi kagum

"nanti kamu juga bakalan tahu, naomi aku mau mandi ama ganti baju dulu tunggu bentar ya, kamu istirahat aja dulu, kalo laper makanan siap 24 jam di kulkas" ucap suchan

"iya, kak" ucap naomi

Suchan pun langsung cuss ke kamar untuk mandi dan ganti baju. Beberapa saat kemudian suchan pun keluar.

"ayo, kita berangkat omi" ucap suchan

"hah omi ?" ucap naomi salah tingkah

"iya, nama kamu kan naomi, biar gak ribet aku panggil omi aja" tanya suchan

"padahal baru aja kenal, kok aku sepertinya ada rasa ya sama kakaknya ve ini" gumam naomi

"kok bengong sih ? kamu gak suka ya aku panggil omi ?" ucap suchan

"enggak kok kak, aku suka banget malahan" ucap naomi

"ya udah, yuk cuss ke rumah mayuyu-sama" ucap suchan

"mayuyu-sama itu siapa ?" tanya naomi

"dia yang punya kos-kosan ini" ucap suchan

Mereka pun berangkat menggunakan mobil lancer hitam milik suchan. Sambil melelehkan suasana suchan pun mengajak naomi berbincang-bincang selama perjalanan.

"kok, kamu beda banget sih sama adik kamu" ucap suchan

"beda gimana ?" tanya naomi

"ya beda aja, kamu lebih dewasa dari adik kamu" ucap suchan modus

"ya jelas lah lebih dewasa, umurnya aja lebih tua aku " ucap naomi sweatdrop

"tadi gue omong apa ?" ucap suchan pura-pura amnesia sesaat

"#sabar, #akurapopo ?" ucap naomi mencoba sabar karena suchan bicara bagaikan soal paragraph rumpang.

Tanpa terasa sampailah mereka di rumah mayuyu, setelah diperbolehkan masuk oleh satpam suchan pun memarkir mobil. Suchan dan Naomi pun turun dan segera masuk ke rumah mayuyu. Saat masuk ke rumah mayuyu naomi pun kaget melihat rumah mayuyu yang amat sangat besar.

"sudah sampai" ucap suchan

"pantesan kosannya gede, rumahnya aja gede banget berlantai 7 lagi" gumam naomi

"kok omi bengong sih, ayo kita segera masuk ke dalam" ucap suchan

"iya kak" ucap shinta

"permisi" teriak suchan sambil mengetuk pintu rumah mayuyu

Beberapa menit kemudian mayuyu pun keluar dari rumahnya menemui suchan.

"konichiwa" ucap suchan

"ehh suchan-kun ada apa kok kesini ?" tanya mayuyu-sama ke suchan

"mayuyu-sama, ini kakak sinka-chan mau ngekos bareng, boleh apa enggak?" tanya si suchan

"iya, sebelumnya perkenalkan saya Naomi, sepertinya saya sudah familiar dengan wajah anda, tapi saya lupa siapa ya ?" ucap Naomi

"saya watanabe mayu mantan anggota akb48" ucap mayuyu

"aaapppppaaa ! watanabe mayu ?" ucap naomi histeris

"iya saya mayu watanabe" ucap mayuyu

"boleh minta tanda tangan sama foto, aku ngefans banget sama kak watanabe mayuyu" ucap naomi histeris

"boleh kok, Naomi-chan" ucap mayuyu

Mereka pun mulai foto-foto dengan narisnya. Sedangkan suchan yang melihatnya pun iri dan melakukan foto selfie xD.

"terima kasih atas foto-fotonya, ohh iya, apa saya boleh ngekos di kosan mayuyu" ucap naomi

"boleh kok naomi chan" ucap mayuyu

"administrasinya berapa mayuyu-sama ?" tanya sinka

"berhubung kamu ngeoshiin aku, aku diskon menjadi 500 rb/bulan" ucap mayuyu

"bukannya memang 500ribu/ bulan mayuyu-sama" ucap suchan

"apa iya sih ?" ucap mayuyu pura-pura amnesia sesaat

"kalo gitu kami pulang dulu ya mayuyu-sama karena sudah sore, Arigatou Gozaimasu" ucap suchan pamit

"iya silahkan" ucap mayuyu

Suchan dan naomi pun langsung pulang ke kos'an. Sesampainya di kosan suchan dan naomi pun langsung masuk ke kos. Dan terlihat hanya ve yang ada di ruang tegah sedang menonton tv. Sementara yang lain sedang sibuk di kamar masing-masing

"aku pulang" teriak suchan

"kak suchan habis dari mana aja sih ? kok lama banget" dumel si ve

"habis nemenin omi ke rumah mayuyu, yaudah aku nunjukin kamar omi dulu ya kamarnya" ucap suchan

"omi itu siapa kak?" Tanya ve

"omi itu panggilan special aku buat naomi karena susah di ucapin ya aku panggil aja omi, aku nunjukin kamar naomi dulu ya ve" ucap suchan menjelaskan k eve secara runtut dan terperinci

"aaaa, so sweet, padahal baru kenal udah ngasih panggilan special, congratulations kak" ucap ve meledek kakaknya

"naomi jangan dengerin adik aku yang sableng ini ya !, ve gue nganterin naomi dulu ke kamarnya" ucap suchan

"iya kak" ucap naomi

"yuk ikut kakak, aku tunjukin kamar aku" ucap suchan

"yuk kak" ucap naomi

"omi, ini kamar kamu" ucap suchan memperlihatkan kamar naomi

Naomi pun masuk ke kamar dan kagum dengan fasilitas kamar tersebut yang begitu mewah.

"silahkan istirahat dan mandi dulu, kalau ada apa-apa silahkan panggil aja jangan sungkan-sungkan" ucap suchan

"iya kak, nanti kalo butuh apa-apa aku panggil kakak kok" ucap naomi

Suchan pun langsung kembali ke kamar untuk mandi karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Selesai mandi suchan pun menemui ve.

"ve, kamu udah masak belum ?" tanya suchan

"belum kak" jawab ve

"biar kakak aja ya yang masak, kamu mandi dulu sana" ucap suchan

"males mandi kak" ucap ve

"kalo kamu males mandi, kakak mandiin ya?" goda si suchan

"ogahhhh !, kabooooorr~~~" ucap ve langsung ngacir ke kamar

"hari ini gue bakal masakin yang special buat si naomi" batin suchan

Suchan pun mulai memasak, ia berencana membuat yang special buat si naomi. 1 jam kemudian jadilah masakan yang di buat suchan.

"ve, tolong ke sini bantuin kakak" teriak suchan

ve pun keluar dari kamarnya dan segera menuju ke dapur karena mendapat panggilan dari kakaknya yang agak sableng.

"ve tolong kamu bantuin kakak nyajiin ini ke meja makan ya, kakak mau manggil yang lain dulu buat makan malam" ucap suchan

"iya kak" ucap ve

Suchan pun meninggalkan ve dan pergi ke kamar sinka untuk mengajak sinka makan malam.

"sinka ini kak suchan, kakak boleh masuk ?" tanya suchan

"boleh kak, gak aku kunci kok" ucap sinka

"sinka kamu dimana kok gak ada" ucap suchan nyari si sinka

"aku di kamar mandi kak, ada apa ?" tanya sinka dari kamar mandi

"makanan udah siap" ucap suchan

"iya kak bentar, ohh iya kak tolongin aku dong, ini kesangkut kak" ucap sinka meminta tolong

~Hayo, pikirannya udah mulai jorok kan~

Suchan pun masuk ke kamar mandi.

"ini kak tirainya nyangkut, tolong benerin kak" ucap sinka

"kirain apa yang nyangkut ternyata cuma tirai" ucap suchan

"tuh kan, pikirannya mulai jorok lagi" ucap sinka

Suchan pun membenarkan tirai kamar mandi sinka.

"makasih kak udah di benerin" ucap sinka

"sama-sama, tuh makan malam dah siap" ucap suchan

"iya, nanti aku ke sana kok kak" ucap sinka

Setelah selesai ia pun langsung keluar untuk memanggil prata.

"ta, makanan dah siap !" teriak suchan

"iya nanti gue kesana" jawab prata

Suchan pun bergegas ke kamar naomi untuk mengajak naomi makan malam bersama.

"omi-chan !, ini kak suchan, kakak boleh masuk ?" ucap suchan

"boleh kak, gak di kunci kok" ucap naomi

Suchan pun masuk ke kamar naomi. Suchan pun kaget melihat naomi.

"WHAT THE FU** !" ucap suchan melihat naomi yang hanya memakai daleman dan suchan pun langsung mimisan.

"kamvret !, gede banget si punya naomi, baru kali ini gue liat cewek cantik yang hanya pakai daleman selain adik gue" gumam suchan berdelusi dalam hati yang nampaknya sangat senang melihat naomi yang hanya memakai daleman.

"kak, kok kakak mimisan sih ?" tanya naomi cemas karena melihat suchan mimisan

Naomi pun mendekat ke suchan dan mimisan suchan pun semakin parah.

"omi pakai pakaian dulu dong, bisa-bisa aku mati nih kehabisan darah gara-gara terus melihat kamu hanya memakai daleman yang begitu eksotis itu XD" ucap suchan

"gomen' nasai, gomen' nasai, gomen" ucap shinta

Naomi pun memakai pakaiannya kembali dan menghapiri suchan untuk mengobati lukanya karena tidak tega.

"maafin naomi ya kak, tadi naomi kegerahan jadinya naomi buka baju deh" ucap naomi cemas dan mengobati mimisan suchan.

"oohhh, jadi ini penyakit kak suchan yang tadi di bilang sama ve" ucap naomi mulai menyadari

"omi, tolong jangan lakuin itu lagi ya, walau sebenarnya sih kakak seneng liatnya" ucap suchan ambigu

"iya kak, naomi gak bakal ulangin lagi perbuatan kaya tadi lagi" ucap naomi lalu mencium pipi suchan sebagai tanda permintaan maaf

"kok gue deg-degan gini di cium sama naomi" batin suchan

"kak kok bengong ? pasti lagi mikir yang jorok-jorok yah ?" ucap naomi

"udah yuk kita ke ruang makan, makanan udah siap tuh" ucap suchan lalu menggandeng tangan naomi

"yuk kak" ucap naomi yang bergandengan tangan dengan suchan lalu keluar dari kamarnya

Suchan dan naomi pun ke ruang makan untuk makan malam.

"hidung kakak kenapa ?, kok ada kapasnya ? banyak darah lagi ?" ucap sinka

"ini gara-gara kakak kamu yang cantik ini nih" ucap suchan kelewat jujur

Mendegar hal itu naomi langsung salah tingkah. Sedangkan sinka terlihat cemburu dengan sang kakak.

"dasar OMES" ketus si prata

"kenape ta lu cembura ya" ledek si suchan

"kalo gue cemburu kenapa emangnya ?" ucap prata

"udah jangan ngerebutin aku" ucap shinta GR

"udah ayo buruan makan, jangan pada ribut, gak malu sama umur apa ?! udah besar, tapi kok kelakuan masih kayak anak-anak !" bentak ve memarahi suchan dan prata

Semua penghuni rumah pun menundukkan kepalanya karena takut melihat ve menggunakan mode marah dan mereka pun mulai makan malam bersama.

"ini masakan yang buat siapa ?" ucap naomi

"buatan kak suchan, emang kenapa ? gak enak ya ?" ucap ve

"enak banget malahan masakan kak suchan, kak suchan kok tau sih kalo aku suka yang pedes-pedes, makasih banget ya kak" ujar naomi

"kan buat tamu special" ucap suchan

"cuma masak mah gue juga bisa" ucap prata memulai keributan

"lo, gak terima" ucap suchan

"udah buruan makan" bentak ve memarahi suchan dan prata

Mereka pun melanjutkan makan malam mereka.

"aku duluan ya" ucap sinka yang tidak kuat melihat kejadian tersebut

"sinka mau kemana ?" tanya suchan

"aku mau ke kamar buat istirahat kak" ucap sinka lalu pergi ke kamarnya

"tuh liat sinka ampe gak kuat liat kelakuan kalian, seharusnya kalian malu sama diri kalian" bentak ve memarahi suchan dan prata

"baik ve" ucap suchan dan prata menunduk karena ketakutan melihat ve marah

Setelah selesai mereka pun kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat.

[Scene Beralih ke Tempat Sinka]

"kenapa kok harus kak naomi terus sih ? WHY GOD ? WHHYYY ?" ucap sinka frustasi sambil meninju samsak sampe jebol

[Scene Beralih ke Tempat Prata]

"sumpah cantik banget si naomi cocok banget buat bahan delusi gue selain ve" ucap prata mulai berdelusi

[Scene Beralih ke Tempat Shinta]

"kak suchan kok baik banget ya ? kak prata juga, padahal baru aja kenal, semoga besok lebih baik dari hari ini" ucap naomi yang memikirkan suchan lalu tidur dengan gembira

[Scene Beralih ke Tempat Ve]

"seneng bangat hari ini punya temen baru secantik kak naomi" ucap ve seneng karena mendapat teman baru

[Scene Kembali ke Tempat Suchan]

Suchan pun terus kebayang-bayang atas kajadian yang menimpanya barusan.

"gue gak nyangka punya si omi gede banget, udah kulitnya putih mulus banget lagi, ini gak bakal gue lupain sepanjang hidup gue" batin suchan.

Karena kepikiran hal tersebut suchan pun terkena handsomenia. Suchan pun memutuskan untuk melihat film kesukaannya sampai menjelang pagi.

Mau tahu kelanjutan cerita ini ?

(o^w^)o STAY TUNE TERUS DI FANFICT INI o(^w^o)

TBC

Yoooosssshhh chapter 2 selesai dan akan berlanjut ke chapter selanjutnya. Maaf karena garing atau terlalu pendek. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya. Arigatou Gozaimasu


	3. Chapter 3 : Berlatih

Holla, ketemu lagi sama sang author kece, badai, tsunaomi yang tidak lain tidak bukan Suchan-kun. Silahkan menikmati chapter ketiga dari Fanfict ini. Maaf jika ceritanya absurd dan gaje. Selamat membaca.

Warning : INGAT ! FANFICT INI HANYA SEBATAS DELUSI SEMATA

* * *

Chapter 3: Bertlatih

* * *

Haripun berganti dengan cepatnya dan tidak terasa besok adalah hari pertandingan basket antara suchan dengan kakak temannya ve. Suchan pun mulai berlatih kekuatan fisik dengan berenang di kolam renang.

"besok adalah hari pertandingan basket, aku harus berjuang agar tidak mempermalukan ve di depan teman-temannya, karena aku udah janji ke diri aku sendiri untuk tidak mengecewakan ve" gumam suchan dalam hati dengan semangatnya.

Tiba-tiba ve pun datang menemui suchan.

"kakak semangat berlatih ya !" ucap ve memberi semangat kepada suchan

"kakak bakal semangat berlatih supaya besok gak malu-maluin kamu, kan kakak udah janji gak akan ngecewain kamu" ucap suchan

"makasih ya kak" ucap ve

"senyum dulu dong biar keliatan cantiknya" ucap suchan

"iya kak" ucap ve sambil tersenyum dengan manisnya

"udah kan, kalo gitu ve mau bangunin kak naomi dan sinka dulu ya kak" ucap ve

"iya, ehh ve, tolong nanti buatin kakak jus mangga ya" ucap suchan

"siap kak" ucap ve lalu pergi ke kamar sinka

Suchan pun melanjutkan latihannya. Sedangkan ve langsung menuju kamar sinka. Kebetulan kamar sinka tidak di kunci ve pun masuk ke kamar sinka dan membangunkannya.

"sinka ! bangun udah pagi" ucap ve membangunkan sinka

"bentar lagi ve" ucap sinka ngedumel

"sinka cepetan bangun !, kak suchan yang malesnya minta ampun aja udah bangun, tuh dia berenang di belakang" ucap ve memanas-manasi sinka

Mendengar perkataan ve tersebut sinka pun langsung bangun.

"bener, kak suchan renang di belakang ?" tanya sinka

"iya benerlah, masak aku boong sih" ucap ve

"aku ikut renang bareng kak suchan ahh" ucap sinka langsung menuju ke kolam renang

"dasar aneh" ucap ve heran

Setelah sukses membangunkan sinka. Ve pun langsung menuju kamar naomi untuk membangunkan naomi.

"kak naomi bangun ! udah pagi !" teriak ve sambil menggedor-gedor pintu karena kamarnya di kunci.

"bentar lagi ve, kakak masih ngantuk banget" ucap naomi

"kak suchan yang malesnya minta ampun aja udah bangun, tuh lagi berenang di belakang bareng sinka" ucap ve yang sedang memanas-manasi naomi agar segera bangun karena ve sebenarnya tau kalo mereka naomi dan sinka sama-sama suka dengan kakaknya itu.

Mendengar kalo sinka sedang berenang dengan suchan, naomi pun segera bangun dan segera keluar dari kamarnya dan segera menuju kolam renang untuk berenang bersama suchan.

"dasar kakak adik sama anehnya" ucap ve heran

Ve pun langsung ke dapur membuatkan jus mangga untuk kakaknya. Sedangkan prata sedang asik menonton tv yang acaranya BIMA satria garuda.

"kak suchan !" seru naomi dan sinka yang sontak mengejutkan suchan

"iya" ucap suchan yang langsung menoleh ke arah sinka dan naomi.

~Pikiran Jorok Set On~

"ohhh ssshhhhiiittt, WHAT THE FU**, opppppaaaaiiiii" ucap suchan kaget dan seketika suchan pun nosebleed karena melihat naomi dan sinka yang melepas pakaiannya tepat di depan mata suchan dan hanya memakai bikini seperti di pantai- pantai

"kakak kok mimisan lagi sih ? " ucap naomi cemas karena melihat suchan mimisan dan langsung menuju ke suchan untuk menolongnya.

Karena tak tega melihat suchan mimisan dan hampir tenggelam, sinka dan naomi segera menolong suchan dengan mengangkatnya suchan ke tepian kolam renang.

"sumpah gede banget punya kamu sinka melebihi punyanya naomi, andai aku bisa…." gumam suchan berdelusi dalam hati karena takjub dengan apa yang suchan lihat

"sinka, naomi, masak cuma pakai bikini sih ? kok gak sekalian…" ucap suchan mulai sableng karena pikirannya di penuhi dengan hal-hal yang jorok.

"tuh kan pikirannya mulai jorok lagi" ucap sinka

Suchan pun hanya terfocus ke pemandangan indah di depannya dan tidak mendengarkan perkataan sinka. Karena sudah tidak kuat lagi melihat pemandangan yang begitu indah suchan pun tiba-tiba pingsan di tempat. karena tidak kuasa melihat sinka dan naomi yang hanya memakai bikini yang eksotis xD.

"kak, kok malah pingsan sih ?" ucap sinka cemas

"kak naomi, tolong kakak panggilin ve dan kak prata untuk nolong kak suchan" ucap sinka memberi komando ke naomi

Mendengar komando dari sinka, naomi langsung masuk ke kos untuk meminta pertolongan kepada ve dan prata dan naomi pun masuk ke kos hanya memakai bikini. Sedangkan sinka pun berniat memberi nafas buatan untuk suchan karena dia sedang dilanda panik sekaligus cemas

"maafin sinka ya kak" ucap sinka lalu mencium bibir suchan untuk memberi nafas buatan

"kok badan gue jadi hangat gini ya" batin suchan

Suchan pun tersadar dan membuka matanya secara perlahan. Dan dia pun kaget dan diam 1000 bahasa karena melihat sinka sedang memberi nafas buatan untuknya. Setelah melihat suchan sudah membuka matanya sinka pun melepaskan ciumannya.

"sinka ?, uhukk….uhukkk" ucap suchan

"maaf ya kak aku gak ada niatan buat cium kakak, aku hanya ingin nolong kakak kok gak ada maksud lain" ucap sinka

"udah kakak maafin kok, makasih ya udah nyelametin nyawa kakak, kalo kamu gak buat nafas buatan ke kakak mungkin kakak udah….."

"udah gak usah dilanjutin kak, aku ikhlas kok nolong kakak" ucap sinka cemas

"makasih ya sinka" ucap suchan

"sama-sama, sekali lagi maafin sinka ya kak ini salah sinka, karena sinka kakak hampir aja…." ucap sinka

"udah kakak maafin kok, tapi jangan diulangi lagi ya" sahut suchan

"kalo gitu kita ke teras aja kak, biar aku bantu kakak jalan" ucap sinka memapah suchan dan berjalan menuju ke teras belakang

"kok gue ngerasa nyaman dan hangat gini ya di papah sama sinka" gumam suchan dalam hati

Setelah sampai di teras suchan pun ditidurkan oleh sinka.

"nih kak handuknya, biar gak masuk angin" ucap sinka membalutkan handuk ke badan suchan

"makasih sinka" ucap suchan

"sama-sama kak" ucap sinka

Beberapa saat kemudian naomi prata dan ve pun datang membawa kotak P3K.

"kakak gak papa kan ?" tanya ve cemas karena kakak yang di sayanginya terkapar

"kakak gak papa kok ve, prata kenapa kok hidungnya di tutupin kapas" ucap suchan heran melihat prata yang hidungnya tersumbat kapas

"gue sama kayak lo chan, gue kaget saat nonton tv tiba-tiba naomi datang dengan ve dan naomi hanya makai bikini lagi, ya gue kaget lalu mimisan sama kayak lo" ucap prata

"maafin naomi ya kak" ucap naomi

"udah gak usah dipikirin, lagian kakak juga seneng kok" ucap prata ambigu

"maksudnya kak ?" ucap ve

"#ahlupakan" ucap prata

"buset tuh kolam renangnya kok sampai jadi merah gitu sih ?" ucap ve kaget melihat kolam renang sudah menjadi merah karena darah suchan

"itu tadi darahnya kak suchan" ucap sinka

"kak, mending kakak kerumah sakit aja ya dari pada nanti makin parah, kakak udah kehilangan darah banyak banget loh" ucap naomi

"gak usah, kan besok kakak ada pertandingan basket" ucap suchan

"udah lupain aja kak pertandingannya, mending kakak segera ke rumah sakit aja" ucap ve lalu menyumbat hidung suchan yang nosebleed dengan kapas

"kakak gak mau kerumah sakit, karena kakak gak mau ngecewain adik kakak yang paling kakak sayang" ucap suchan

"makasih ya kak" ucap ve menithkan air matanya

"loh kok ve malah nangis sih ? kan kakak juga ikut sedih liatnya" ucap suchan menyeka air mata ve

"ve gak sedih kok kak, hanya kelilipan" ucap ve bohong

"kalo gitu senyum dong" ucap suchan menyeka air mata ve

"iya kak" ucap ve tersenyum

"kakak istirahat aja ya di kamar" ucap sinka

"iya deh kakak mau istirahat di kamar" ucap suchan

"kak prata, tolong papahin kak suchan ya ke kamarnya" pinta ve

"karena ini permintaan adik lo yang cantik ini, gue mau deh mapahin lo ke kamar" ucap prata

Suchan pun ke menuju kamar dengan di papah oleh prata dan ve, sedangkan sinka dan naomi pergi ke kamar untuk mandi dan ganti pakaian. Sesampainya di kamar suchan pun di tidurkan oleh prata di kasurnya.

"gue pergi ke kamar dulu ye chan" ucap prata pamit

"kak prata mau kemana ?" tanya ve

"kakak mau menonton tv lagi" ucap prata berbohong, karena sebenarnya prata tidak enak badan sejak tadi pagi dan dia tidak mau ngerepotin yang lainnya

"kak prata, tolong jagain dulu kak suchan ya, ve mau buatin teh dulu buat kak suchan, pliss" ucap ve memohon

"ya udah deh kakak mau, tapi ini gara-gara kamu yang minta jadi kakak gak akan nolak" ucap prata

"dasar modus" ketus si suchan

"ya udah ve ke dapur dulu ya kak" ucap ve

Ve pun pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan sang kakak teh.

"lo lagi sakit juga ya ta ? kok muka lo pucet banget" ucap suchan

"gak kok, gue gak sakit apa-apa" ucap prata

"udah lo bilang aja ke gue, gue gak akan bilang ke siapa-siapa kok" ucap suchan

"tapi lo janji ye, gak bakal bilang ke lainnya" ucap prata

"sebenarnya gue terkena diare chan, kira-kira udah 20 kali gua boker hari ini" ucap prata

"terus besok yang main basket siapa ?" ucap suchan

"doain aja biar gue cepat sembuh" ucap prata

"ya udah gua doain kok biar lo cepat sembuh" ucap suchan

"chan gue boleh omong gak ?" ucap prata

"ngomong apa ? gak biasanya lo kayak gini" ucap suchan

"kalo semisal gue nembak adik lo, lo ngrestuin kaga ?" tanya prata

"tenang aja gue ngrestuin kok, kan lo sahabat gue, jadi gue percaya lo bakal jagain adik gue" ucap suchan

"thanks chan" ucap prata yang mukanya terlihat pucat

Ve pun datang membawa segelas teh panas untuk kakaknya.

"kalian bicarain aku yah" ucap ve ke GR'an

"enggak, ya udah kakak kekamar dulu ya" ucap prata yang sebenarnya udah kebelet pengen boker

Prata pun langsung pergi ke kamarnya karena sudah kebelet boker banget Beberapa saat kemudian sinka dan naomi datang ke kamar suchan.

"kakak udah baikan?" tanya sinka

"kakak udah baikan kok sinka" ucap suchan

"maafin naomi ya kak, karena naomi kakak jadi sakit kayak gini" ucap naomi yang terlihat murung

"kakak udah maafin omi kok, sebelum kamu minta maaf ke kakak" ucap suchan

"makasih ya kak" ucap naomi

"tapi senyum dulu dong kan kakak gak enak liat perempuan secantik kamu murung" ucap suchan

"iya kak" ucap naomi tersenyum

"nah gitu dong kan lebih keliatan cantiknya" ucap suchan

"nih kak tehnya, aku ke dapur dulu ya buat masak makan siang" ucap ve memberikan teh ke kakaknya

"makasih ya ve" ucap suchan

"aku bantuin kamu masak ya ve, biar sinka aja yang jagain kak suchan" ucap naomi

"kalo gitu ayo ke dapur kak naomi" ucap ve

Naomi dan ve pun ke dapur untuk memasak makanan dan meninggalkan sinka dan suchan.

"maaf ya kak, karena tadi sinka nyium kakak" ucap sinka meminta maaf dengan polosnya

"gak papa kok sinka, kakak malah makasih banget kalo tadi kamu gak memberi nafas buatan ke kakak pasti kakak sudah berbaring di rumah sakit" ucap suchan

"sinka janji ke kakak dan diri sinka sendiri gak bakal ngulangi kejadian kayak tadi pagi" ucap sinka

"jangan membuat janji yang tidak bisa kamu tepati" ucap suchan

"sinka ! makan siang udah siap" teriak ve

"yaudah, sinka tinggal dulu ya kak" ucap sinka

Sinka pun menuju ke ruang makan. suchan pun langsung ganti baju karena bajunya basah dan kemudian mengambil handphonenya dan menelphone untuk mengajak temannya ke pertandingan basket besok.

"halo ?" ucap teman suchan

"halo, vin ini gue suchan, besok lo bisa main basket gak bareng gue ?" ucap suchan

"ohh suchan, bisa kok chan, jam berapa emangnya ?" ucap alvin teman si suchan

"jam 3, sekalian kabarin yang lainnya ya" ucap suchan

"oke siap !" ucap Alvin

"yaudah, sampe ketemu besok ya" ucap suchan

"oke" ucap alvin

suchan pun mengakhiri panggilannya.

"kok gue bisa kelupaan sih ngabarin ke temen-temen ? tapi masa bodoh ah mereka kan dulu saat sma pemain Kiseki no Sedai sama kayak aku (Generasi Keajaiban) jadi buat apa gua harus takut" ucap suchan ngedumel ke dirinya sendiri

Setelah menelphone temannya suchan pun membuka laptopnya dan melihat anime Kuroko no Basuke. Sedangkan sinka dan yang lainnya sedang makan bersama.

"selamat makan" ucap naomi

"kak prata mana ? kok gak ikut makan bareng ?" tanya ve cemas

"mungkin keasikan nonton tv kali, kita makan aja dulu nanti baru kita tengokin kak prata" ucap sinka

Mereka pun makan siang bersama. Setelah selesai makan siang naomi pun mebersihkan ruang makan, sedangkan ve mengantarkan makan siang ke prata dan sinka juga mengantarkan makan siang ke suchan.

"kak ini ve, aku boleh masuk" ucap ve mengetuk kamar prata

Tidak ada jawaban ve pun menjadi tambah cemas dan langsung membuka pintu. Kebetulan pintu itu tidak terkunci dan ve pun kaget melihat prata yang sedang terkapar lemah tak berdaya di kasurnya karena diare kronis yang menyerangnya.

"kakak sakit kok gak bilang-bilang sih?" ucap ve cemas

"kakak gak mau buat kalian cemas" ucap prata

"yaudah kakak makan dulu yah, biar ve suapin" ucap ve

"makasih ya ve, udah perhatian banget sama kakak, ternyata kamu gak hanya cantik tapi kamu juga baik banget" ucap prata

"sama–sama kak" ucap ve lalu menyuapi prata.

Ve pun mulai menyuapi prata sampai makanannya habis. Sementara suchan nampak senang di suapi oleh sinka

"makasih ya sinka, udah mau nyuapin kakak" ucap sinka

"sama-sama kak, kakak istirahat aja dulu biar cepet sembuh" ucap sinka

"iya" ucap suchan

Sinka pun keluar dari kamar suchan menuju ke kamarnya untuk istirahat sejenak. Setelah sinka keluar dari kamar suchan, suchan pun langsung menyalakan laptopnya dan melanjutkan menonton anime kuroko no basuke untuk berlatih basket. Sedangkan ve sangat cemas dengan keadaan prata yang sedang sakit walau sebenarnya sih cuma diare.

"mending kakak di rawat di rumah sakit aja ya" ucap ve cemas

"nggak usah nanti nambah ngrepotin lagi, lagi pula kakak senang kok dirumah apalagi dirawat sama kamu, ternyata kamu tidak hanya cantik tapi juga sangat baik" ucap prata modus, karena prata yang sebenarnya hanya sakit diare

"kakak ini lagi sakit, sempet-sempetnya sih ngegombal" ucap ve

"kakak gak ngegombal kok, kakak bicara jujur apa adanya" ucap prata

"kalo gitu, kakak minum obat dulu ya" ucap ve meyiapkan obat untuk prata.

Ve pun membantu prata meminum obat.

"kakak tidur aja dulu, nanti kalo makan malam siap aku kesini lagi" ucap ve

"iya ve, tapi sebelumnya makasih ya udah mau ngerawat aku" ucap ve

"sama-sama kak" ucap ve tersenyum

"seneng banget bisa liat ve senyum" gumam prata

"ya udah, ve pergi dulu ya ke kamar" pamit ve

Ve pun keluar dari kamar prata dan menuju ke kamarnya untuk mandi. Setelah selesai mandi ve langsung ke dapur untuk memasak makan malam. Jam pun menunjukkan pukul 7 dan ve baru selesai masak.

"makan malam siap" teriak ve

Sinka dan naomi pun keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke ruang makan.

"loh, kak prata mana ? kok gak ikut makan malem" ucap sinka

"kak prata lagi sakit" ujar ve

"kak prata sakit apa ve?" ucap sinka dan naomi kaget

"kayaknya sih demam" ucap ve

"moga aja gak parah sakitnya kak prata" ucap sinka cemas

"udah ayo buruan makan, keburu dingin makanannya" ucap ve

Mereka pun makan malam. Setelah selesai makan ve pun langsung mengantarkan makan malam untuk prata.

"kak naomi, sinka aku ke kamar kak prata dulu ya nganter makan malam" ucap ve sambil membawa makan malam

"terus, kak suchan gimana?" ucap naomi

"biar kak naomi aja, soalnya aku capek banget, kak naomi mau kan ?" jelas sinka

"yaudah aku ke kamar kak suchan dulu ya" ucap naomi membawa makan malam yang sudah disiapin oleh ve

naomi langsung ke kamar suchan dan ve ke kamar prata.

"kak suchan, ini naomi bawa makan malem buat kakak" ucap naomi

"masuk aja omi, gak kakak kunci kok" ucap suchan

Naomi pun masuk ke kamar suchan.

"kakak makan dulu ya, biar naomi suapin" ucap naomi

"iya omi-chan" ucap suchan

Naomi pun mulai menyuapi suchan. Sedangkan ve sedang membangunkan prata yang masih tidur dari tadi siang.

"kak prata bangun, nih ve bawain makan malem buat kakak" ucap ve membangunkan prata

Mendengar suara ve prata pun terbangun dari tidurnya.

"makan dulu kak, aku suapin ya ?" ucap ve menyuapi prata

"makasih ya ve kamu udah perhatian banget sama kakak, kakak jadi utang budi nih sama kamu" ucap prata

"udah jangan dipikirin kak, yang penting kakak sembuh dulu" ucap ve

Setelah selesai menyuapi prata ve pun memberikan prata obat.

"kakak istirahat dulu ya, udah malem kan besok ada pertandingan basket" ucap ve

"iya ve" ucap prata

"have nice dream kak" ucap ve

Ve pun keluar dari kamar prata dan menuju ke ruang tengah untuk menonton tv. sedangkan naomi sedang membantu meminumkan obat kepada suchan.

"kakak minum obat dulu ya" ucap naomi

"iya, omi-chan" ucap suchan

Naomi pun membantu suchan untuk meminum obat.

"makasih ya omi, udah perhatian banget sama kakak" ucap suchan berterima kasih

"sama-sama kak, kakak istirahat yah udah malem loh kan besok ada pertadingan basket dan juga besok ada kuliah" ucap naomi

"jam berapa emangnya ?" ucap suchan

"katanya sih jam 9" ucap naomi

"makasih ya udah ngabarin" ucap suchan

"sama-sama, yaudah, selamat tidur ya kak, semoga mimpi indah ya" ucap naomi lalu meninggalakan kamar suchan

"seneng banget gue hari ini, semoga besok pagi lebih baik dari hari ini" ucap suchan dalam hati. Karena melihat pemandangan yang sungguh indah tadi pagi.

Melihat naomi sudah keluar, ve pun masuk ke kamar suchan untuk curhat.

"ada apa ve kok mukanya murung ?" ucap suchan

"kak prata lagi sakit kak" ucap ve

"kita doain aja, supaya prata besok bisa main basket bareng kakak dan yang lainnya" ucap suchan

"iya kak" ucap ve menunjukkan senyumnya

"kamu tau gak ? sebenarnya prata hanya terkena penyakit diare" ucap suchan

"aku nggak nyesel kok nolongin kak prata, lagian aku juga ikhlas kok nolongin kak prata" ucap ve

"ohh iya kak, gimana kalau kita taruhan" ucap ve

"apa yang mau di pertaruhin ?" tanya suchan

"besok kalo kakak menang kakak boleh minta 10 permintaan ke aku, tapi kalo kakak sampe kalah sebaliknya kakak harus nurutin 10 permintaan aku, gimana mau nggak ?" ujar ve

"siapa takut" ucap suchan menantang bali ve

"berarti kita sepakat yah" ucap ve

"iya" ucap suchan menyetujui pertaruhan tersebut

"kalo gitu aku ke kamar dulu ya kak, aku sayang kakak, mimpi indah ya" ucap ve mencium kening suchan

"aku juga sayang sama kamu ve, selamat malam, selamat tidur cantiknya yah, semoga mimpi indah" ucap suchan

Ve pun keluar dari kamar suchan dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Suchan pun tidur dengan lelapnya dan berharap hari esok lebih baik dari hari ini.

Ingin tahu pertandingan basket antara suchan dan kakaknya sonya ?

(o^w^)o STAY TUNE TERUS DI FANFICT INI o(^w^o)

TBC

Yosh chapter 3 selesai dan akan berlanjut ke chapter selanjutnya. Maaf karena garing atau terlalu pendek. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya. Arigatou Gozaimasu.


	4. Chapter 4 : Pertandingan

Holla, ketemu lagi sama sang author kece Suchan-kun. Silahkan menikmati chapter keempat dari Fanfict ini. Chapter ini akan ada crossovernya sedikit dan maaf jika absurd dan gaje. Selamat membaca.

* * *

Chapter 4: Pertadingan Dimulai

* * *

Setelah kejadian kemarin keadaan suchan dan prata sudah mulai membaik. Dan hari ini adalah hari pertadingan suchan dengan kakak temannya ve. Karena pertandingan berlangsung pada sore hari suchan pun berlatih kekuatan fisik terlebih dahulu dengan ngegym. Karena tidak ada teman ngegym suchan pun mengajak prata untuk ngegym di lantai atas untuk persiapan sore hari nanti.

"ta bangun ! kita ngegym yuk di atas" ajak suchan

"males ah, masih ngantuk gue" ucap prata

"gue mau ngajak ve aja kalo gitu" ucap suchan

Mendengar hal itu akhirnya prata mau ngegym bersama suchan.

"iya-iya gue mau ngegym sama lo" ucap prata

Prata dan suchan pun ke tempat ngegym di lantai atas.

"ta, lo bener udah gak boker lagi?" tanya suchan sambil berjalan di treadmills

"iya lah, kalau gue masih boker mana mungkin gue bisa ngegym bareng lo, bego !" ucap prata ngangkat barbel kecil untuk latihan lengan

"lo bener juga sih, ta denger-denger kemarin lo dirawat sama ve, bener gak ?" tanya suchan

"bener, emangnya kenapa ?" Tanya balik prata dengan ekspresi khasnya

"gak papa sih, cuma mastiin doang" ucap suchan

"mastiin apa chan ? lo gak suka ye kalau gue deket sama ve" ucap prata gelisah

"udah jangan dibahas lagi, ohh iya ta gimane persaan lo saat lo dirawat ama ve ?" tanya suchan

"seneng banget gue, tenyata adek lo tu gak hanya cantik ama pinter masak ternyata ve itu baik banget ama gue" ucap prata

"padahal bukannya lo kemarin lo cuma sakit diare doang ?" ucap suchan

"iya sih, hehehe" ucap prata tertawa

"kak sarapan udah siap !" teriak ve memanggil suchan dan prata

Suchan dan prata langsung turun ke bawah untuk menikmati santap paginya. Sesampainya di ruang makan terlihat sinka dan juga naomi sudah menunggu di meja makan.

"pagi kak suchan, kak prata" ucap naomi menyapa suchan dan prata

"pagi juga omi-chan ~" ucap suchan menyapa balik dengan nada merayu

"kak suchan udah sehat ?" tanya naomi

"udah kok omi-chan~, makasih ya udah ngerawat kakak kemarin" ucap suchan

"sama-sama kak" ucap naomi

"kalo kak prata gimana udah baikan juga kan ?" tanya naomi

"udah kok naomi, sinka mana kok gak keliatan" ucap prata

"itu orangnya" ucap naomi sambil menunjuk ke sinka yang sedang mengantar sarapan

"ini kak, sarapannya" sahut ve mambawakan sarapan bersama dengan sinka.

Melihat ve dan sinka, suchan dan prata langsung tercengang karena melihat dua wanita cantik membawakan sarapan bagaikan seorang istri menyajikan sarapan ke suaminya.

"kok bengong sih ?, pasti pikirannya pada jorok ya ?" ucap ve bertanya-tanya

"ve, kamu hari ini cantik banget, sumpah" ucap prata tersepona

"kan udah dari dulu aku cantik, masak kakak baru sadar sih" ucap ve

"terserah kamu aja deh ve !" gerutu si prata prata

"udah ayo makan, ntar keburu dingin makanannya" ucap suchan

Mereka pun mulai sarapan. Setelah sarapan mereka pun melanjutkan berbincang-bincang.

"kak, nanti jangan lupa ya jam 3 sore, kak prata juga harus iku loh !" ucap ve

"kakak gak bakal lupa kok ve" ucap suchan

"iya kakak juga bakal ikut kok tenang aja" ucap prata

"tapi kita kan cuma dua orang sisanya siapa ?" tanya sinka

"kakak udah ngabarin ke anggota team kakak dulu sewaktu sma yaitu kiseki no sedai" ucap suchan

"beneran lo udah ngabarin ke yang lain ?" ucap prata kaget

"bener lah" ucap suchan

"berarti kita nanti bisa reunian bareng dong" ucap prata

"kak emangnya kiseki no sedai itu apa sih ?" tanya naomi

"kiseki no sedai itu team basket kakak dulu sewaktu sma" jawab suchan

"dulu aku pernah denger kalau kiseki no sedai itu adalah team terkuat seJekardah Selatan ini, bener gak sih kak ?" ucap sinka

"nggak juga" ucap prata

"kak suchan, bukannya hari ini kakak sama kak naomi ada kuliah ?" ucap ve memotong pembicaraan

"ohhh iya lupa, kakak ke kamar dulu ya mau mandi" ucap suchan lalu meniggalkan ruang makan dan menuju ke kamarnya.

"aku juga mau ke kamar dulu" ucap naomi

Mereka pun meninggalkan meja makan dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk bersiap-siap ke kampus. Setelah selesai mandi suchan pun menghampiri naomi.

"omi-chan~~, mau bareng apa enggak ?" ucap suchan dari luar kamar naomi

"iya kak naomi bareng kakak" ucap naomi

Tiba-tiba naomi pun keluar dari kamarnya.

"yuk kak berangkat !" ucap naomi

"yuk !" ucap suchan

Suchan dan naomi pun ke ruang makan untuk pamit ke yang lain.

"ve, sinka, kak prata naomi pergi ke kampus dulu ya" ucap naomi

"aku juga mau berangkat ke kampus dulu sama naomi" ucap suchan

"hati-hati ya kak dijalan !, jagain kak naomi ya !, jangan sampe mimisan lagi !" ucap ve

"iya kakak bakal jaga omi-chan kok" ucap suchan

Mereka pun berangkat ke kampus bersama-sama dengan mobil Lamborghini Aventador milik suchan. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka pun sampai ke kampusnya lalu memarkir mobilnya.

"omi udah sampe di kampus !, kamu mau ke kelas bareng kakak, atau sendiri ?" ucap suchan

"bareng kakak aja" ucap naomi

"yaudah yuk ke kelas" ucap suchan sambil mengunci mobilnya menggunakan remote

Mereka pun masuk ke kampus dan menuju ke kelas bersama. Saat menuju kelas banyak banget yang ngeliatin dan heran karena melihat naomi berangkat bereng suchan.

"kak, kok orang-orang pada ngeliatin kita sih" ucap naomi

"mungkin mereka kagum liat cowok ganteng dan cewek cantik lagi berjalan berdua" ucap suchan ke pd'an

"oh gitu ya kak" ucap naomi

Saat hendak memasuki ke kelas tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil suchan.

"pagi naomi-chan, suchan-senpai" sapa wanita tersebut

"ehh yuvia-chan kok manggilnya senpai sih ? kan aku kan jadi keliatan tua banget" ucap suchan

Tenyata wanita tersebut adalah teman sekampus suchan yaitu Cindy Dea Yuvia yang biasa di panggil yupi atau yuvia

"kan emang kakak dah tua, week" ledek yupi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"emhh #sabar #akurapopo" ucap suchan mencoba sabar

"yaudah masuk kelas yuk" ajak yupi

"yuk" ucap naomi

Mereka pun masuk ke kelas dan duduk di tempat masing-masing. Beberapa menit kemudian datanglah sang dosen. Rupanya seorang dosen baru dari jepang.

"koncihwa, perkenalkan nama saya Rena Matsui, panggil saja, Rena-san saya dosen baru di kampus ini, salam kenal" ucap sang dosen dengan bahasa yang ke jepang-jepangan

Beberapa menit kemudian pelajaran pun dimulai. Tanpa terasa kuliah pun selesai. Suchan pun keluar kelas.

"naomi pulang yuk" ajak suchan

"yuk kak" ucap naomi yang sedang bersama yupi

"aku pulang dulu ya yupi" ucap naomi pamit ke yupi

"aku juga mau pulang dulu ya yuvia-chan~~ !" ucap suchan

"iya" jawab yupi malu-malu

Suchan dan naomi pun menuju ke parkiran untuk mengambil mobilnya dan pulang ke kosannya. Beberapa menit kemudian sampailah suchan dan naomi di kosnya.

"udah sampai omi-chan" ucap suchan

"iya kak, makasih ya kak" ucap naomi

"sama-sama, ya udah yuk masuk ke kos" ucap suchan

Naomi dan suchan pun keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke kosan.

"aku pulang" teriak suchan

"ehh, kak naomi dan kak suchan udah pulang" ucap ve

"iya ve, kakak mau ke kamar dulu ya mau istirahat bentar" ucap suchan

"aku juga mau ke kamar dulu ya ve" ucap naomi

Suchan dan naomi pun masuk ke ke kamarnya masing-masing untuk istirahat. Setelah beristirahat selama 1 jam suchan pun bersiap siap menuju ke lapangan basket dekat sekolah ve. Setelah selesai bersiap-siap suchan pun keluar dari kamarnya ternyata suchan sudah di tunggu oleh yang lainnya.

"kakak lama amet sih !" ucap ve

"maklum kan kakak harus dandan dulu" ucap suchan

"dasar cowok jadi-jadian !" ketus si prata

"yuk kita berangkat !" ucap ve

"tunggu bentar, kakak mau ngabarin temen kakak dulu" ucap suchan

"ya udah kak buruan" ucap ve

Suchan pun menelphone temannya yaitu alvin.

"halo chan " ucap alvin

"halo vin, lo dimana sekarang?" ucap suchan

"gue lagi ke rumah dicky nih gue udah sama ibnu" ucap alvin

"ya udah, buruan datang ya ke lapangan basket deket SMA48" ucap suchan

"siap chan" ucap alvin

"ya udah gue berangkat dulu ya" ucap suchan

"oke" ucap alvin lalu memutuskan panggilan

Setelah selesai mengabari yang lain. Mereka pun berangkat menggunakan mobil Toyota Alphard milik suchan. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai ke tempat pertandingan. Rupanya mereka sudah di tunggu oleh kakak temannya ve.

"punya nyali juga lu datang kesini" ucap kakak temannya ve yang menyambut kehadiran suchan

"kenalin gue james, orang yang bakal ngalahin lo di pertandingan ini" ucap james angkuh

"kenalin gue suchan, orang yang bakal ngalahin lo di pertandingan ini" ucap suchan

"tunggu apa lagi kita mulai pertandingannya" ucap james.

"tunggu bentar coy sabar, tunggu teman gue dulu" ucap suchan ngeles

Beberapa saat kemudian teman seteam suchan pun datang.

"hai chan, sorry nunggu lama" ucap dicky

"iya gak papa, gue juga baru aja nyampai" ucap suchan

"ehh ve, lama ya nggak ketemu makin cantik aja" puji ibnu ke ve

"iya kak, udah lama ya gak ketemu" ucap ve

"hei sob, lama nggak ketemu" ucap prata tiba-tiba datang dari kamar ganti

"eh lo ta, dah lama ya nggak ketemu, makin jelek aja,hhaha" ucap alvin

"udah ganti baju gih sana" ucap prata

Merekapun ganti baju dengan menggunkan jersey yang berlabelkan Kiseki no Sedai.

"kak aku sinka dan naomi ke kursi penonton dulu ya kak" ucap ve

"terus yang jadi coach dan asistennya siapa dong ?" ucap suchan

"aku aja yang jadi coach karena dulu aku juga pernah menjadi asisten coach saat SMA" ucap naomi

"yaudah naomi jadi coach sedangkan ve dan sinka jadi asisten coach" ucap suchan

Teman seteam suchan pun datang.

"chan terus yang jadi coach siapa ?" tanya dicky

"ini" ucap suchan sambil menunjuk ke naomi

"kawai !" ucap dicky

Tak lama kemudian yang lain ikut keluar dari ruang ganti

"kanalin ini naomi *menunjuk ke naomi, ini ve *menunjuk ke ve, dan ini sinka *menunjuk ke sinka" ucap suchan mengenalkan naomi, ve dan sinka ke temannya

"salam kenal" ucap naomi, ve dan sinka

"kawai" ucap teman suchan termasuk prata

"kalau ini dicky *menunjuk ke dicky, ini ibnu *menunjuk ke ibnu, ini alvi *menunjuk ke Alvin" ucap suchan mengenalkan temannya ke naomi sinka dan ve

"salam kenal" ucap teman suchan

"ya udah yuk masuk ke lapangan ke buru wasit marah" ajak prata

Mereka pun langsung masuk ke lanpangan.

"Hormat" ucap sang wasit

"mohon bantuannya" ucap semua pemain basket menundukkan kepala

Pertandingan pun dimulai. Setelah Tip Off suchan pun langsung merebut bola dengan sekuat tenaga dan setelah bola di dapat suchan pun langsung mendrible bola tersebut maju sampa kotak three point karena terhalangi pemain team lawan suchan pun segera mengoperkan ke prata. prata yang menerima operan suchan pun langsung menslamdunknya.

"suuggoi ternyata lo gak berubah masih tajam kayak dulu" puji ibnu

"iya lah" ucap prata

Petandingan pun berlanjut sampai quarter pertama selesai. Quarter pertama selesai dengan skor 19-20 yang di menangkan oleh team kiseki no sedai.

"ini baru awal" ucap team james dengan wajah yang sangat mengerikan

Pertandingan quarter kedua pun dimulai. ternyata benar yang di katakana oleh team lawan ternyata ini baru awal karena team james langsung mengejar point dan team james pun memimpin pertandingan. Team suchan pun menjadi kesulitan menghadapi team james karena rata-rata tinggi pemainnnya 2 meter dan juga memiliki pertahanan yang sangat kokoh dan sulit di tembus oleh team suchan. Score pun score yang awalnya 19-20 dibalik oleh team james menhadi 32-22 dan di menangkan oleh team james. Quarter kedua selesai semua pemain istirahat sebentar.

"ini kak, minuman dingin sama handuknya" ucap ve dan naomi yang membawakan minuman dingin dan handuk ke anggota kiseki no sedai.

"makasih ya sinka, ve" ucap mereka berbarengan lalu minum dan mengusap kringat dengan handuk yang diberikan oleh ve

"sama-sama" ucap ve dan sinka

"coba kak suchan mengumpankan bola ke kak dicky saat di area three point" ucap naomi

"akan ku usahakan" ucap suchan

"kemudian kak prata yang menjadi seorang ace nggak boleh takut karena seorang ace menjadi tumpuan team untuk menang" ucap naomi

"akan kakak usahakan" ucap prata

Quarter ke tiga pun dimulai. sesuai dengan perintah naomi suchan yang sudah mendapat kan bola langsung mengoperkan ke dicky yang berada di kotak three point. Dicky yang mendapat operan yang sangat bagus dari suchan langsung memasukkan ke ring lawan dan berhasil socre menjadi 25-32.

"Yoshhh" teriak dicky dan suchan

Pertandingan pun berlanjut James pun maju ke depan dan berhadapan dengan prata. james pun langsung memasukkan bola dengan menembakkannya. Prata pun langsung melompat untuk menghalaunya. Blok berhasil bola pun terpental langsung di tangkap oleh suchan. Suchan yang mendapat bola tersebut langsung mendrible maju dan menoperkannya ke Alvin. Alvin yang mendapat operan dari suchan pun langsung melakukan slam dunk.

"yooshhhaaa" ucap Alvin

"sugooii" ucap suchan

Quarter ke tiga pun selesai dengan score 32-35 team suchan menyusul secara perlahan. Mereka pun berkumpul bersama naomi untuk membahas strategi untuk quarter ke 4.

"ini kak, minuman dingin sama handuknya" ucap ve dan naomi yang membawakan minuman dingin ke anggota kiseki no sedai.

"makasih ya sinka, ve" ucap mereka berbarengan lalu minum dan mengusap kringat dengan handuk yang diberikan oleh ve

"sama-sama, tapi team kiseki no sedai harus menang ya" ucap ve

"itu mah harus, kalau kalah mah namanya bukan kiseki no sedai" ucap prata

"bener tuh yang di omongin prata" ucap yang lain menyetujui omongan prata

"mari kita kembali ke topic utama" ucap naomi

"karena ini quarter ke 4 posisi akan aku rubah total." jelas naomi

"kak prata menjadi small forward, kak dicky tetap menjadi shooting guard, kak alvin menjadi point guard, kak ibnu menjadi center dan kak suchan menjadi Ace" jelas naomi

"kamu gak salah dengan keputusanmu ?" ucap prata kaget karena yang awalnya dia seorang Ace menjadi small fordward

"gak salah dan tidak akan pernah salah" ucap naomi

"yaudah, itu sudah jadi keputusan pelatih jangan di bantah" ucap suchan

Quarter ke empat pun di mulai dan ini adalah babak penentuan. Team suchan dan team james pun masuk ke dalam lapangan dan pertandingan dilanjutkan. Saat ini bola sedang di drible oleh prata menuju ke depan karena dihadang oleh lawan bola pun di operkan ke dicky yang berada di three point area dan langsung menembakkannya. Bola pun masuk score pun imbang 35-35. James yang melihat papan score langsung tidak terima dan mengerahkan semua kemampuannya.

"mari kita selesaikan ini" ucap james yang sedang memunculkan aura yang aneh

Pertandingan pun berlanjut diawali dari team james. Bola pun di drible oleh marcel langsung di rebut oleh suchan saat hendak memasukkanya suchan pun dihadang oleh james.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan" ucap james meremehkan suchan

Suchan pun mengoperkan ke prata yang kebetulan di sampingnya lalu menembakkannya dari samping. Tanpa disadari oleh suchan james pun sudah merebut bola prata lalu maju ke depan dengan cepatnya dan memasukkannya.

"kenapa tiba-tiba james menjadi cepat kayak gini ?" gumam suchan

"ayo kak suchan semangat" ucap ve dan yang lain menyemangati suchan

"ohh iya aku sudah janji nggak akan ngecewain ve lagi" gumam suchan dalam hati

Tiba-tiba aura merah keluar dari tubuh suchan. Pertandingan pun berlanjut bola sedang di drible oleh prata. karena prata di hadang oleh james pratapun mengoperkan bola ke suchan dengan cepat suchan pun menembakkan bola tersebut. Dan alhasil bola pun masuk ke ring score menjadi 37-35.

"kenapa tubuhku menjadi lebih ringan dan sepertinya akurasiku juga bertambah, tapi masa bodoh aku harus memenagkan pertandingan ini" gumam suchan

"lo kerasukan apa chan ?, baru pertama kali aku liat lo nembak bola" ucap prata

"iya baru pertama kali gue liat lo masukin bola" lanjut dicky

"gue juga gak tau ?" ucap suchan

Pertandingan pun dilanjutkan. Terjadi pertarungan yang sangat sengit antara james dan suchan. mereka tidak ada yang mau kalah di tambah lagi aura-aura yang dikeluarkan oleh suchan dan james yang membuat suasana di lapangan menjadi mencekam.

"gue baru pertama liat suchan tanding kayak gini" gumam prata

"ternyata di balik kecerobohannya suchan punya sesuatu yang tidak orang lain punyai yaitu kepercayaan" gumam dicky

"apakah ini yang di namakan kepercayaan diatas segalanya" ucap alvin dalam hati

"mungkin ini kepercayaan antara suchan dengan kami anggota kiseki no sedai dan juga keluarga di kosnya" ucap ibnu

Pertandingan pun berlanjut dengan score 50-49 yang di menangkan oleh james dan waktu pertandingan pun tinggal 15 detik lagi. Terlihat suchan yang masih membawa bola dengan cepatnya mencoba untuk mencari jalan untuk masuk ke benteng lawan.

"chan !" ucap dicky memberi kode

Suchan pun mengoper ke dicky. Setelah mendapatkan bola dicky langsung di hadang oleh marcel. Dicky pun mengopernya ke ibnu dan ibnu pun mendrible mau ke depan saat james hendak menghentikan ibnu. Ibnu pun langsung mengopernya ke Alvin dan Alvin pun mencoba untuk melakukan lay up. Karena sudah terhadang Alvin pun mengoperkan ke prata.

"ta saatnya" ucap suchan memberi kode ke prata

Prata pun langsung memasukkan ke ring dan bola pun tidak masuk karena tembakan prata terlalu tinggi.

"makasih ta !" ucap suchan yang tiba-tiba menslamdunk bola operan prata tadi berhasil masuk score menjadi 51-50.

Pertandingan pun berakhir dengan kemenangan di pihak suchan. suchan pun langsung menemui yang lain.

"yoshh, kita menang" ucap suchan gembira

"suggooooi, slamdunk ama tembakan lo tadi" puji Alvin

"thank ya udah mau bantu gue" ucap suchan

"sama-sama, chan gue juga seneng kita bisa kumpul dan main bareng" ucap prata, Alvin dan ibnu bersama-sama

Tiba-tiba ve, sinka dan naomi pun datang.

"selamat ya atas kemenangannya" ucap sinka

"iya, makasih ya udah dukung" ucap dicky

"makasih ya kak, kakak udah buktiin ke aku kalo kakak gak akan ngecewain aku" ucap ve lalu memeluk suchan

"sama-sama, kamu gak malu nih meluk kakak di tempat umum" ucap suchan

"gak, ngapain harus malu kan aku punya kakak yang hebat dan sayang sama adiknya" ucap ve kemudian menitihkan air matanya

"kok kamu malah nangis sih ve ?" tanya suchan lalu menghapuskan air mata ve

"ini nggak nangis kok kak, ini air mata seneng" ucap ve

"mending kita rayain kemenangan kita yuk" ajak prata

"ngerayain dimana ?" tanya dicky

"di kosan gue aja kita barbequean di taman belakang kos gue" usul suchan

"tunggu apa lagi yuk cuss ke sana" ucap mereka bersama-sama

"ve, tunggu bentar, maafin aku ya " ucap sonya meminta maaf ke ve

"udah aku maafin kok" ucap ve

"kita temenan lagi ya" ucap sonya

"kan kita dari dulu temenan" ucap ve

"yaudah aku pergi dulu ya" ucap ve lalu menyusul yang lainnya

Hari pun sudah berganti menjadi malam. Mereka pun berangkat ke kosan suchan. sesampainya disana mereka pun heran, kagum, dan kaget melihat kosan suchan yang berlantai 2.

"bener ini kosan lo chan ?" ucap ibnu

"ya-iyalah ini kosan gue, yaudah yuk masuk kedalem jangan sungkan" ucap suchan

Mereka pun masuk ke rumah suchan dan langsung menuju ketaman.

"ve tolong kamu ambil barbeque di kulkas kakak siapin panggangan dulu" ucap suchan

"iya kak" ucap ve

Suchan pun menyiapkan panggangan sedangkan ve sedang menyiapkan barbeque. Setelah semuanya siap suchan pun memanggang barbeque.

"dari pada diem-dieman mending nyanyi aja" ucap prata membawa 2 gitar

"sini gitarnya biar gue yang main" ucap Alvin

"ada yang mau request ?" ucap prata

"andra and the backbone sempurna kak !" ucap ve

Mereka pun mulai bermain gitar sambil bernyanyi. Sedangkan suchan sedang memanggang barbeque sendirian. Tiba-tiba sinka pun datang.

"mau di bantuin kak ?" ucap sinka

"tolong kamu siapin piring ya" ucap suchan

"iya kak" ucap sinka lalu menyiapkan piring

Setelah beberapa saat barbeque pun matang.

"sinka tolong bantuin kakak nata ini ya" ucap suchan

"iya kak" ucap sinka

Sinka pun membantu suchan menata barbeque. Seteah selesai suchan pun menyajikannya ke semua.

"barbeque siap !" teriak suchan

"wah mantep nih" ucap mereka

Semuanya pun memakan barbeque sambil bersenda gurau bersama. setelah selesai alvin, ibnu, dan dicky pun pamit karena udah malam.

"chan gue pamit dah malam" ucap dicky

"gue juga" ucap ibnu

"gue juga" ucap alvin

"iya kapan-kapan mampir lagi kesini ya !" ucap suchan

"oke chan !" ucap mereka

Mereka pun pulang ke rumah masing masing. Tinggal suchan yang masih belum tidur sedangkan prata, sinka dan naomi sudah pamit untuk tidur. Suchan pun ke kamar ve untuk mengecek ve sudah tidur atau belum.

"ve ini kakak, kakak boleh masuk" ucap suchan sambil mengetuk pintuk kamar ve

"boleh kak, masuk aja nggak ve kunci kok" ucap ve

Suchan pun masuk ke kamar ve.

"ve kenapa belum tidur sih ?" tanya suchan

"belum ngantuk kok kak" ucap ve sambil memegangi novel Sherlock holmes

"ohh iya kak makasih ya kak, udah menangin pertandingan tadi, aku sayang kakak" ucap ve

"kan kakak udah janji gak bakal ngecewain kamu" ucap suchan

"ohh iya gimana nih sama taruhan kita?" tanya suchan

"taruhan yang mana kak ?" ucap ve pura-pura lupa

"yang kemarin maska gak inget sih" ucap suchan

"terus kakak mau apa dari ve" ucap ve

"besok aja deh aku mintanya, selamat tidur ve, mimpi indah" ucap suchan lalu mencium kening ve

"aku sayang kakak" ucap ve sambil tersenyum

"aku juga sayang sama kamu ve" ucap suchan lalu meninggalkan kamar ve dan kembali ke kamrnya.

Sesampainya di kamar suchan mendapat sms dari Rena Matsui kalau suchan terpilih mengikuti pertukaran mahasiswa ke Negara jepang. Mendapat kabar itu suchan pun senang tapi juga susah karena harus meninggalkan adik yang paling ia sayangi.

Mau tahu apakah suchan jadi ke Jepang ?

(o^w^) o STAY TUNE TERUS DI FANFICT INI o(^w^o)

TBC

Yosh chapter 4 selesai dan akan berlanjut ke chapter selanjutnya. Maaf karena garing atau terlalu pendek. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya. Arigatou Gozaimasu


	5. Chapter 5 : Kakak Beradik

Ohayou mina ketemu lagi dengan author kece, badai, tsunaomi, ulala yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah suchan-kun*jengjeng. Maaf baru update fanfict ini karena sulit untuk menemukan inspirasi untuk chapter ke 5. Tanpa banyak bacot selamat membaca fanfict buatan saya !.

* * *

Chapter 5 : Kakak Beradik

* * *

Hari pun berganti terlihat suchan baru dibangunin oleh adiknya.

"kak bangun udah pagi !" ucap ve

"bentar lagi, kakak masih ngantuk ! hoaammm" ucap suchan

"kalo gak bangun aku siram nih pake air !" ucap ve mengancam suchan

"iya-iya kakak bangun" ucap suchan dengan mata yang masih dipenuhi oleh bolok

Suchan pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"ada apa ? nih kakak udah bangun" ucap suchan

"kakak gak kuliah hari ini ?" tanya ve

"masih nanti siang kakak kuliahnya" ucap suchan kembali tidur

"kakak kan bisa olah raga dulu, tuh aku juga udah masak !" ucap ve

"kakak mau ke kamar mandi dulu" ucap suchan

Suchan pun ke kamar mandi untuk kencing dan kembali lagi ke ve.

"yuk ke ruang makan !" ucap suchan dengan muka masih malas

"yuk kak!" ucap ve

Mereka pun keluar dari kamar dan menuju ruang makan. Terlihat yang lainnya sudah pada menunggu.

"lo lama amat sih kasian tuh naomi ama sinka nungguin lo dari tadi" ucap prata marah-marah ke suchan

"sorry ya nunggu lama omi-chan, fluffy" ucap suchan

"kok fluffy sih ?" ucap sinka

"kan panggilan special buat aku ke kamu" ucap suchan sok

Sink pun tersipu malu dan muncul semburat merah di pipinya.

"udah-udah jangan pada ribut, makan gih" ucap ve emosi

Mereka pun makan bersama. setelah selesai makan mereka pun berbincang-bincang.

"omi-chan ke kampus tuk" ajak suchan

"masih jam segini kakak mau ngapain ke kamus ?" tanya naomi

"udah ayo ikut aja kamu siap-siap sana gih" ucap suchan

"ve, sinka, prata aku ke kamar dulu mau siap-siap ngampus" ucap suchan

"aku juga mau siap-siap dulu" ucap naomi

Suchan dan naomi pun pergi ke kamar masing-masing untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap. setelah selesai mandi suchan pun ganti baju dengan baju yang paling bagus lalu menghapiri naomi.

"omi-chan ~~~" ucap suchan dari luar kamar naomi

"iya kak bentar" ucap naomi

"kakak tunggu diluar ya" ucap suchan

"iya kak" ucap naomi

Suchan pun menuju ke garasi untuk mengeluarkan Lamborghini Aventadornya. Beberapa menit kemudian naomi pun datang.

"maaf ya kak nunggu lama" ucap naomi membuka pintu mobil suchan

"gak papa kok omi-chan~" ucap suchan

"yaudah yuk berangkat kak" ucap suchan

Mereka pun berangkat bukannya ke kampus suchan malah menuju ke sebuah café yang berada di dekat danau yang udaranya sejuk dan masih asri.

"udah sampai" ucap suchan

"kok kesini bukannya ke kampus ?" ucap ve

"kan masih nanti siang mulainya kita santai-santai aja dulu" ucap suchan

"yaudah yuk kak" ucap naomi

Mereka pun keluar dari mobil dan menuju ke café tersebut. Lalu suchan memilih tempat yang berada di dekat jendela. Beberapa saat kemudian pelayan datang membawa menu yang ada di café ini.

"mau pesan apa ?" ucap sang pelayan

"omi-chan kamu mau pesan apa ?" tanya suchan

"aku pesan white coffee aja" jawab naomi

"kalo gitu, white coffee 2 sama cupcake coklat" ucap suchan ke pelayan

Pelayan pun pergi. Suchan dan naomi pun berbincang-bincang.

"suasananya enak ya kak, pemandangannya juga" ucap naomi terkesima dengan pemandangan di sekitar café itu

"iya enak banget suasanya, biasanya kakak kesini untuk nenangin diri kalo nggak buat nongkrong aja sama temen" ucap suchan

"ohh gitu yaa" ucap naomi

"ohh iya, kak suchan kemarin malam dapet sms dari matsui-sensei ?" tanya naomi

"iya dapet, yang pertukaran mahasiswa itu kan?" ucap suchan

"iya kak, aku udah bilang ke sinka dan orang tua aku mereka ngebolehin aku ikut ke jepang, kalau kakak ?" ucap naomi

"kalau kakak masih gak tau, karena kalau ve aku tinggalin ve sama siapa ? kan di Jakarta ve cuma tinggal bareng aku, dan saudara-saudara aku rumahnya juga pada jauh gak ada yang tinggal di Jakarta semuanya diluar kota dan luar negeri" ucap suchan

"ohh gitu ya kak" ucap naomi

"tapi kakak akan coba dulu buat ngomong ke ve barangkali ve bisa bersifat dewasa dan bisa nerima kepergian aku ke jepang" ucap suchan

Pelayan pun datang membawa pesanan kami. Setelah menyajikan pelayan pun pergi dan kami melanjutkan bincang-bincang kami.

"ohh iya omi, kalau kamu ke jepang sinka nanti gimana ?" tanya suchan

"katanya dia mau tetep ngekos" jawab naomi

"ohh gitu" ucap suchan

"ohh iya kak aku mau tanya sesuatu ke kakak boleh nggak kak ?" tanya naomi

"boleh kok mau nanya apa ?" jawab suchan

"kakak udah punya pacar ?" tanya naomi mengalihkan pembicaraan kami

"belum tuh" ucap suchan

"masak gak punya sih, kan kakak ganteng, tinggi dan juga seorang pengusaha yang sukses" ucap naomi

"karena belum ada yang cocok di hati kakak, kalo kamu" ucap suchan

"aku belum punya kak" ucap naomi

"gak mungkin kamu gak punya pacar, kan kamu tuh cantik, tinggi imut pokonya semuanya deh yang bagus-bagus" ucap suchan lalu meminum kopinya

"beneran belum kok kak" ucap naomi

"gak percaya kakak" ucap suchan meletakkan kopinya

"tuh muka kakak belepotan sini biar aku bersihin" ucap naomi membersikan bibir suchan dari kopi yang menempel di muka suchan

"makasih ya naomi" ucap suchan

Mereka pun saling memandang satu sama lain.

"tuutt….tuttt..tuuttt" tiba-tiba handphone naomi berdering .

"maaf ya kak ada telephone aku angkat sebentar ya kak" ucap naomi

"iya silahkan" ucap suchan

"ahhh fakkk kenapa ada yang ganggu sih ? faakkk" gumam suchan dalam hati

Naomi pun mengangkat telephonenya. Beberapa saat kemudian naomi selesai mengangkat telephone tersebut.

"dari siapa omi-chan~" ucap suchan

"dari matsui-sensei kak, katanya kita harus segera pergi ke kampus karena matsui-sensei mau bertemu dengan kita" ucap naomi

"ahh faakkk, kenapa sih harus saat gue dan naomi lagi romantic-romantisan" gumam suchan sebal

"halo~~ kak, kok ngelamun sih, ngelamunin aku ya ?" ucap naomi melambai-lambaikan tanggannya di depan muka suchan

"enggak kok, yaudah yuk ke kampus omi chan" ucap suchan

Suchan pun membayar ke kasir. Setelah membayar mereka pun kembali ke mobil dan berangkat menuju ke kampus. 30 menit kemudian sampailah di kampus suchan dan naomi.

"omi-chan~ sudah sampai" ucap suchan

"yuk kak kita menemui matsui-sensei" ucap naomi

"yuk" ucap suchan

Mereka pun turun dari mobil dan menemui Rena Matsui-sensei. Setelah masuk ke ruangan matsui-sensei ternyata disana sudah ada yupi yang sudah menunggu mereka.

"hai suchan-senpai, naomi-chan" sapa seorang gadis loli yang ternyata itu yupi

"hai yupi-chan" ucap suchan dan naomi

"kenapa yupi juga ada disini ?" gumam suchan dalam hati

"matsui-sensei ada perlu apa kok saya dan omi-chan sampai dipanggil kesini ?" tanya suchan to the point

"kamu udah menerima dan membaca sms saya tadi malam kan ?" ucap matsui-sensei

"sudah matsui-sensei" ucap suchan

"sebenarnya bukan kamu dan naomi saja yang saya sms tapi juga dengan yupi. Kalian bertiga saya panggil kesini untuk memberikan kalian sebuah misi untuk pergi ke jepang bukan untuk pertukaran pelajar tapi untuk menghentikan sebuah sekolah yang selalu membuat onar yaitu SMA Shuzuran" ucap matsui-sensei

"SMA Sshuuzzzuuraaan !" ucap suchan kaget

"iya memangnya kenapa ?" ucap matsui sensei

"bukannya itu adalah sekolah dari 3 penguasa jepang yaitu Rindaman, Takiya Genji dan juga Serizawa" ucap suchan

"yap ! benar sekali kalian bertiga akan saya tugaskan untuk melawan mereka bertiga" ucap matsui-sensei

"aku siap kok matsui-sensei biar aku MAM mereka semua" ucap yupi menganggap lawan mereka enteng

"aku juga sia kok matsui-sensei biar aku berikan hembusan gelombang TSUNAOMI" ucap naomi yang juga meremehkan mereka

"asal kalian tahu lawan mereka bukan orang biasa, mereka bertiga adalah penguasa semua SMA yang berada di jepang" ucap suchan dengan muka penuh ketakutan

"kamu tenang aja chan, kan kita bertiga besama-sama pasti kita menang kok, asalkan kita percaya satu sama lain" ucap naomi bijak

"omi-chan~~" ucap suchan

"yang dikatakan naomi itu benar, kita harus latihan dulu sebelum berangkat ke jepang, tapi kalian harus menjaga rahasia ini, bila ada yang bertanya bilang aja pertukaran pelajar" ucap matsui-sensei

"siap matsui-sensei !, tapi kita mulai latihan dan berangkat ke jepang kapan ?" tanya suchan

"kita akan mulai latihan besok dan kita berangkat ke jepang 2 minggu lagi" jelas matsui sensei

"maaf matsui-sensei saya masih tidak tau bisa berangkat atau tidak, karena adik saya mau apakah mau saya tinggalin atau tidak, tapi saya akan usaha untuk membujuknya" ucap suchan

"kalo kamu jadi berangkat silahkan segera hubungi saya" ucap matsui sensei

"baik matsui-sensei" ucap suchan

"sampai disini dulu pertemuan kita, kalian boleh pulang sekarang, kita akan bertemu lagi besok di kampus ini jam 7 pagi untuk latihan" ucap matsui-sensei

"baik matsui-sensei !" ucap mereka bertiga

"sebenarnya aku takut kalau mereka pulang tidak selamat, tapi setelah medegar perkataan naomi tadi aku percaya dengan mereka bertiga" gumam matsui-sensei dalam hati

Mereka bertiga pun keluar dari ruangan matsui sensei.

"omi-chan, yupi-chan kita ke kantin yuk biar aku yang traktir !" ajak suchan

"tunggu apa lagi !" ucap yupi

Mereka pun pergi ke kantin.

"omi-chan, yupi-chan kalian mau pesan apa ?" ucap suchan

"aku bakso aja tapi yang pedes sama orange juice" ucap naomi

"suchan-senpai , aku takoyaki aja" ucap yupi

"hello ini di masih di Indonesia belum di jepang mana ada takoyaki di sini" ucap suchan

"ohh iya lupa, aku bakso aja sama kayak naomi tapi tidak pedes, ama orange juice" ucap yupi

"yaudah aku pesan dulu" ucap suchan lalu pergi ke ibu kantin untuk memesan

Setelah selesai memesan suchan pun kembali untuk berbincang-bincang sambil menunggu pesanannya datang.

"yupi-chan, omi-chan kita beneran mau ke jepang buat lawan anak-anak SMA shuzuran ?" ucap suchan meyakinkan

"iya chan" ucap yupi dengan mantap

"kenapa kalian bisa begitu percaya diri ?" tanya suchan

"ya kita harus terus maju untuk melawan kalau kita mundur terus kita bakalan ditindas" ucap yupi

"kamu bener juga yup, makasih ya" ucap suchan

Makanan yang dipesan pun datang.

"itadakimasu !" ucap mereka bertiga

Mereka pun makan dengan lahapnya sepeti gembel yang tidak makan selama 10 hari. Setelah selesai mereka pun pulang.

"yup mau sekalian aku anter ?" tanya suchan

"nggak usah nanti ngerepotin lagi" ucap yupi

"yo nggak papa, lagian kak suchan aja gak keberatan kok, iya kan kak ?" ucap naomi menarik yupi

"iya" ucap suchan sambil tersenyum terpaksa

Mereka pun berangkat pulang. Pertama mereka menuju ke rumah yupi untuk mengantar yupi pulang. Terlihat yupi dan naomi sedang asik bercanda di belakang.

"lagi omongin apa sih ? kok kayaknya seru gitu ? lagi ngomongin aku ya?" ucap suchan ke pd'an

"ge'er banget sih !" gerutu yupi dan naomi

"abisnya dari tadi asik sendiri di belakang" ucap suchan

Tanpa terasa sampailah di depan rumah yupi.

"yupi-chan sudah sampai" ucap suchan

"makasih ya suchan-senpai" ucap yupi

"sama-sama" ucap suchan

"bye naomi-chan, suchan-senpai" ucap yupi melambaikan tangannya dan masuk kerumah

Naomi dan suchan pun kembali ke kosan. Beberapa menit kemudian sampailah naomi dan suchan di kos-kosan karena jarak rumah yupi dan kosan suchan tidak jauh.

"sudah sampai omi-chan~" ucap suchan yang tidak seperti biasanya mukanya keliatan murung tetapi di paksa untuk tersenyum.

"makasih ya kak untuk hari ini" ucap naomi

"sama-sama" ucap suchan

Mereka pun keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke kosan.

"aku pulang" ucap naomi

"ehh kak naomi dan kak suchan udah pulang ?, gimana kuliahya seru ?" ucap ve yang sedang menonton tv bareng prata dan sinka

"biasa aja, kakak ke kamar dulu ya" ucap suchan dengan wajah murung penuh pikiran.

Suchan pun langsung pergi ke kamar. Sedangkan ve bertanya-tanya ada pa gerangan sampai kakak yang biasanya ceria dan bertingkah konyol tiba-tiba murung.

"kak naomi, kak suchan kenapa ? kok keliatan murung sih ?" tanya sinka

"gak tau padahal tadi pas sama kakak, kak suchan keliatan riang gembira dengan tingkah konyolnya" ucap naomi

"mungkin dia lagi datang bulan kali" ucap prata

"gak lucu tau kak !" ucap ve lalu pergi ke kamar suchan

Setibanya di kamar suchan ve pun mengetuk pintu sambil meminta izin untuk masuk.

"kak ini ve aku boleh masuk ?" tanya ve sambil mengetuk pintu

"boleh kok ve, silahkan masuk, gak kakak kunci kok" ucap suchan dari kamarnya

Ve pun masuk ke kamar suchan dan menghampiri kakaknya yang sedang tengkurap.

"kakak kenapa ? kok gak seperti biasanya sih hari ini kakak keliatan murung terus" ucap ve

"kakak gak papa kok ve" ucap suchan berbohong

"kalo kakak ada masalah kakak cerita aja ke aku, aku siap kok dengerin cerita kakak" ucap ve

"tapi kamu janji ya gak akan sedih denger cerita kakak" ucap suchan

"iya kak ve janji" ucap ve

"sebenarnya kakak disuruh dosen kakak untuk pergi ke jepang untuk pertukaran pelajar, sebenarnya kakak gak mau berangkat karena kakak takut kamu gak ada yang jagain tapi kakak juga harus berangkat demi kelulusan kakak" ucap suchan

"pertukaran mahasiswa ?" tanya ve

"iya ve kata dosen kakak, kakak harus ke jepang buat pertukaran pelajar" ucap suchan jujur ke ve

"jadi kakak mau ke jepang ?!" ucap ve kaget mendengar perkataan suchan

"maaf ya ve, kakak harus ninggalin kamu" ucap suchan

Mendegar perkataan suchan ve pun lari ke kamarnya dengan air mata yang berlinang. Suchan pun mengejar ve ke kamarnya.*blarr suara pintu yang ditutup keras oleh ve.

"ve..ve.. maafin kakak, maaf kakak baru ngabarin kamu sekarang soalnya smsnya kakak terima kemarin malem" ucap suchan dari luar kamar

"kakak pergi aja sana ke jepang!" ucap ve

"kamu masih inget kan taruhan kita ? kakak minta kamu bukain pintu kamar kamu sebagai permintaan pertama kakak" ucap suchan

Ve pun membukakan pintu karena dia tak mau mengingkar janjinya ke suchan.

"kakkk, jangan tinggalin aku, kalau kakak ke jepang aku sama siapa, hiks hiks hiks" ucap ve menangis langsung memeluk suchan

"inginnya sih kakak gak mau pergi ke jepang, tapi harus kakak lakuin demi kelulusan kakak nanti, kan disini ada sinka dan juga kak prata yang mau ngerawat kamu" ucap suchan membalas pelukan ve

"tapi kak… hiks hiks hiks" ucap ve

"kamu jangan sedih kan tadi kamu udah janji ke kakak kalau kamu gak akan sedih denger cerita kakak, kan kalau kamu sedih kakak kan jadi ikut sedih" ucap suchan melepaskan pelukan ve lalu menyeka air matanya.

"iya kak, maafin ve ya kak yang terlalu ke kanak-kanakan" ucap ve mencoba tegar lalu menghapus air matanya

"tapi kamu senyum dulu dong ! kan jelek kalo sedih" ucap suchan

"iya kak" ucap ve lalu tersenyum dengan manisnya

"tapi kakak berangkat ke jepang kapan ?" tanya ve

"2 minggu dari sekarang, kakak janji akan buat kamu seneng selama 2 minggu ini" ucap suchan

"makasih kak" ucap naomi

"ve kamu mau gak ikut kakak buat cupcake, kan udah lama kita gak buat cupcake bareng" ucap suchan mencoba menghibur ve yang terlihat masih sedih

"mau dong kak !" ucap ve sambil tersenyum

"ya udah yuk ikut kakak ke dapur, kita buat cupcake bareng" ucap suchan

"yuk kak" ucap ve

Mereka pun ke dapur untuk membuat cupcake bersama-sama. Terlihat ve sangat senang karena bisa membuat cupcake bareng kakaknya lagi.

"nih kakak kasih hiasan biar tambah cantik" ucap suchan sambil menyolek hidung ve dengan coklat

"ihh kakak apaan sih" ucap ve membalas mecolek hidung suchan dengan coklat

Mereka pun melanjutkan membuat cupcaknya

"tinggal di masukin oven kak cupcakenya" ucap ve

"sini biar kakak yang masukin ke oven" ucap suchan lalu membawa adonan tadi lalu memasukkan ke oven

"kakak tinggal dulu buat mandi ya udah sore nih" ucap suchan

"iya kak" ucap ve

Suchan pun kembali kekamar untuk mandi. 20 menit kemudian suchan keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke dapur.

"udah mateng cupcakenya ?" tanya suchan

"belum kak" ucap ve

"yaudah kamu mandi dulu aja sana, kakak mau masak dulu" ucap suchan

"iya kak" ucap ve

Ve pun kembali ke kamarnya untuk mandi. Sedangkan suchan pun memasak makan malam. jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7. Suchan baru selesai menghidangkan masakan ke meja makan.

"MAKANAN SIAP !" teriak suchan

Beberapa menit kemudian yang lainnya datang ke meja makan.

"wah kayaknya enak nih, ada cupcakenya pula" ucap naomi

"iya nih" ucap sinka

"yaudah yuk makan" ucap suchan

Mereka pun makan malam bersama. setelah selesai makan mereka memakan cupcake buatan suchan dan ve sebagai hidangan pencuci mulut.

"emmmhh, enak banget cupcakenya" ucap sinka

"iya enak banget" ucap naomi

"ini pasti buatan ve soalnya manisnya kayak wajahnya ve yang begitu manis" ucap prata menggombali ve

"iya dong buatan aku" ucap ve

"maaf ada yang mau aku sampein buat kalian semua" ucap suchan

"mau ngomong apa chan?" ucap prata

"iya kak mau ngomong apa ?" ucap sinka

"2 minggu lagi gue sama naomi mau pergi ke jepang untuk pertukaran pelajar dengna mahasiswa jepang" ucap suchan

"terus" ucap prata

"ta, lo mau gak jagain adek gue sama sinka selama gue sama naomi ke jepang" ucap suchan

"kan masih 2 minggu lagi kenapa lu minta tolongnya sekarang ?" tanya prata

"ya buat mastiin aja lo mau gak jagain adek gue dan sinka" ucap suchan

"iya kak, kak prata mau gak jagain adek aku si sinka ?" ucap naomi

"gue mau aja sih, asalkan ada syaratnya" ucap prata

"apa syaratnya ?" ucap suchan

"lo dan naomi harus pulang pulang selamat tanpa ada yang satu pun yang hilang dari tubuh kalian, gimana lu sanggup gak" ucap prata

"pasti lah gue dan naomi bakal pulang selamat kan kita semua disini adalah keluarga, walau pun kita bukan saudara tapi aku sudah menganggap kalian semua saudara aku" ucap suchan

"udah itu aja yang mau gue sampein mohon maaf bila ada salah kata dan tidak berkenang di hati anda semua" ucap suchan yang mulai bertingkah konyol

"lu kira pidato" ucap prata

"ya udah gue mau ke kamar buat istirahat dulu" ucap suchan

"gue juga mau ke kamar" ucap prata

"aku juga mau ke kamar" ucap sinka

"aku juga mau ke kamar mau istirahat" ucap naomi

"masak aku sendirian ya udah aku juga mau ke kamar dulu" ucap ve

Suchan dan yang lainnya pun pergi ke kamarnya masing masing. setelah sampai di kamar suchan pun merebahkan badannya di kasur lalu tidur dan berharap besok bisa lebih baik dari hari ini.

TBC

Yossshhhh chapter 5 selesai. Maaf bila ceritanya absurd dan ada tulisan yang typo. Terima kasih ya sudah membaca !. Arigatou Gozaimasu !


	6. Chapter 6 : Keberangkatan

Holllaaa, Ohayou mina, What's Up Brotha and Sista !, suchan-kun sang author yang ganteng, kece, tampan, rupawan dan sedikit mesum XD hadir kembali menemani anda semua *uyyeeeaa \m/\o/. Hari ini chapter 6 update *jengjeng *suggoooii *hhuuwwaaa. Untuk chapter kali ini ceritanya agak gak masuk di akal. Oke !, tanpa banyak bacot lagi dari gua mari kita mulai kisahnya. Selamat Membaca (Happy Reading)(Viva La JKT48 \vljkt/)

Warning : FICT INI HANYALAH SEBUAH CERITA FIKTIF DAN TIDAK ADA DI DUNIA NYATA MAUPUN MAYA DAN PERLU DI INGAT FICT INI HANYALAH SEBUAH \MOODBOSTER/.

* * *

Chapter 6 : Keberangkatan

* * *

Tak terasa sudah 13 hari berlalu. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir dimana suchan, naomi, dan yupi di Indonesia yang tercinta ini karena besok mereka akan pergi mengharumkan nama bangsa ke jepang untuk mengalahkan 3 penguasa seluruh sma di jepang yaitu genji, serizawa dan rindaman.

Pagi yang cerah dimana matahari masih terbit di ufuk timur, burung-burung masih berkicau dengan indahnya dan asap kendaraan bermotor yang sudah mengepul di mana mana serta suara kendaraan bermotor yang sudah membisingkan gendang telinga. Terlihat sesosok makhluk yang sudah bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"TERIMA KASIH TUHAN KARENA KAU MASIH MEMPERBOLEHKAN AKU HIDUP DI DUNIA INI !"

"SELAMAT PAGI DUNIAA ! SEMOGA HARI INI MENYENANGKAN !" ucap suchan yang baru saja bangun dan mulai bersemangat untuk menjalani hari terakhirnya di indonesia

Suchan pun bangun dari kasur yang amat dicintainya dan langsung ke kamar mandi untuk membuang sisa-sisa hasil pencernaan pada tubuhnya. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya suchan pun pergi ke kamar adikknya untuk membagunkan sang adik. Karena kebetulan pintu kamar ve tidak terkunci suchan pun masuk ke kamar ve. Saat memasuki kamar ve suchan pun kaget karena ada seseorang yang tertutupi oleh selimut. karena rasa penasaran yang cukup tinggi, suchan pun memberanikan diri untuk membuka selimut tersebut.

"KYAAAA !, ve kok kamu tidur gak pake baju sih ?" teriak suchan kaget yang sontak langsung membangunkan ve

"ada apa sih ? masih pagi juga udah ribut-ribut" ucap ve yang masih mengusap-usapkan matanya karena masih ngantuk

"kok kamu tidur gak pake baju sih ?" Tanya suchan sambil menutup matanya untuk mengantisipasi kalau dia mimisan lagi

"Kyyaaaaaaa! Kok kakak ada di sini sih ? terus aku kok gak pakai baju gini sih ? Kakak mau memperkosa aku ya ? teganya kakak hiks hiks hiks" ceplos ve kaget karena baru sadar kalau ia tidak pakai baju, lalu ve pun memakai bajunya kembali

"ehhhh, enggak lah masak kakak tega sih memperkosa adek sendiri, coba kamu inget-inget semalem kamu ngapain aja" ucap suchan (sad)

"bentar kak, aku inget-inget dulu" ucap ve

"kemarin malem kan hawanya panas banget kayak air mendidih terus aku kepanasan, karena gak kuat aku buka baju deh terus tidur" ucap ve yang masih dalam proses mengingat

"tuh kan salah kamu sendiri, kenapa kamu nuduh kakak yang enggak-enggak sih ?" ucap suchan dengan muka sedih (sad)

"maafin ve ya kak, ve khilaf kak" ucap ve

"iya kakak maafin kamu kok, tapi sebenarnya kakak juga suka sih liat kamu kayak gitu" ucap suchan modus

"tadi kakak bilang apa ?" ucap ve yang tidak mendengar perkataan suchan

"enggak,.. gak papa kok" ucap suchan bohong

"untung aja kakak tadi gak mimisan waktu liat tubuh kamu yang sungguh indah tadi" sambung suchan yang otaknya sudah terpenuhi pikiran jorok

"salah kakak sendiri masuk gak ketuk pintu dulu, tapi kakak suka kan liat aku kayak tadi, hayo kakak ngaku !" goda ve penuh maksud

"gak, kakak gak suka tuh" ucap suchan bohong

"beneran kakak gak suka ?, kalo gitu aku buka baju lagi nih" goda ve lagi

"jangan buka lagi dosa tauk !" ucap suchan

"iyadeh iya kakak aku yang ganteng" ucap ve sembari mencium pipi suchan

"udah buruan mandi sana udah siang !" ucap suchan

"aku gak mau mandi" ucap ve sambil menggembungkan pipinya

"kalo gak mau mandi kakak mandiin nih" ancam suchan

"iya kak, ve mandi kok" ucap ve takut karena mendengar ancaman dari sang kakak

Ve pun langsung pergi menuju ke kamar mandi. Dan suchan pun juga pergi menuju ke dapur untuk memasak sarapan pagi. 30 menit kemudian sarapan pun jadi dan siap dihidangkan.

"OI ! SARAPAN SIAPP!" teriak suchan sambil memukul panci

Beberapa menit kemudian datanglah sang kembaran maddog. Tak lama kemudian datanglah ve dan sinka dan juga naomi yang baru bangun dari tidur.

"sarapan udah jadi belom chan ?! perut gue dah marawisan nih" tanya prata

"mana kak marawisannya kok aku gak denger ya ?" ucap naomi

"udah-udah, buruan sarapan keburu dingin makanannya" ucap suchan

Mereka pun memulai sarapan pagi dan tak lupa membaca doa. Setelah selesai makan pagi mereka berbincang-bincang.

"ve, fluffy kalian kok gak pakai seragam sekolah sih? Kalian gak berangkat sekolah ? nanti telat loh !" tanya suchan

"kakak sableng ye ?! ini kan hari minggu" jawab ve

"masak sih ini minggu ?" ucap suchan yang tidak percaya dengan omongan adiknya

"terserah kakak aja deh !" ucap ve yang sudah angkat tangan melihat tingkah konyol sang kakak

"ekhhm, bisa mohon perhatiannya sebentar !" ucap suchan

"ada apa sih ? tinggal ngomong aja pake basa-basi segala !" ketus si prata prata

"ini juga mau ngomong cuwk !" ucap suchan hipertensi

"berhubung hari ini hari terakhir gue" lanjut si suchan

"beneran chan ini hari terakhir lo ? masak sih lo besok mau niggalin kita semua, terus yang jaga adek lo yang imut ini siapa ?, tapi gue janji bakal doain lo supaya tenang di sana *nunjuk atas" ucap prata sableng yang mengira hari ini hari terakhir suchan di dunia

"hah ? yang bener kak ?" ucap naomi dan ve yang shock

"hee onta arab dengerin gue dulu gue belom selesai ngomong cuwk !, hari ini bukan hari terakhir gue hidup di dunia !, tapi hari ini hari dimana gue bakal ngelamar naomi !" ucap suchan

"HHAAAHH BENERAN MASAK NAOMI YANG CANTIKNYA KAYAK TSUNAMI GINNI MAU SAMA KADAL AFFRIKA" ucap prata shock sedangkan naomi hanya tersipu malu dan sinka serta ve hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya

"ya enggak lah ! hari ini hari terakhir gue dan naomi di Indonesia ! rencanana gue mau ngajak kalian semua buat piknik ke pantai gimana pada setuju kaga ?" ucap suchan

"SETUJU !" ucap semua orang kecuali sinka yang dari tadi diam tanpa suara

"loh bukannya kakak ada latihan buat ke jepang ?" Tanya ve

"hari ini libur kok ve untuk siap-siap dan istirahat" ucap naomi

"kalau begitu buruan siap-siap sana kita berangkat jam 10" ucap suchan

Mereka pun kembali melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi suchan yang sudah siap dengan setelan jasnya (?) pun keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke garasi untuk mengeluarkan dan mengecek mobilnya. Beberapa menit kemudian keluarlah manusia-manusia yang sudah siap untuk ke pantai.

"loh kok kakak malah pakai jas sih ? katanya mau ke pantai ?" ucap naomi

"emangnya gak boleh ya ke pantai pakai jas ?" ucap suchan

"bukannya gak boleh sih, tapi kan biasanya ke pantai itu pakai baju santai kayak kaos oblong, kemeja gitu ?" sahut ve yang tiba-tiba nyela

"lah kamu sendiri ngapain pakai gaun pesta ?" ucap suchan

"hehe, maaf bang salah ambil baju" ucap ve cengingisan

"dasar kakak ama adek sama aja, sama-sama kolotnya" ucap prata sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kelapa

Sinka dan naomi yang menyaksikan mereka berdua pun hanya sweatdrop karena melihat kekonyolan kakak beradik ini.

"yaudah gue mau ganti baju dulu deh !" ucap suchan

"aku juga !" ucap ve

Suchan dan ve pun masuk ke kosan untuk ganti baju. Sambil menunggu mereka sinka, prata dan naomi pun bercakap-cakap. Tak lama kemudian keluarlah ve dan suchan yang sudah memakai baju ala anak pantai.

"maaf lama, yuk berangkat !" ucap suchan

"yuk" jawab mereka lalu menaiki mobil

Mereka pun berangkat menuju ke salah satu pantai di daerah west java. 1 jam kemudian sampailah mereka ke pantai yang indah dengan pasir putih bersihnya yang tidak terlulu di penuhi para manusia-manusia durjana.

"SYUDAH SAMPPAAAIIIII !" teriak suchan dengan alaynya yang sontak membangunkan ve, sinka dan juga naomi yang sedang tertidur pulasnya.

Mereka pun keluar dari mobil dan tak lupa mengambil barang bawaannya menuju ke pantai. Sesampainya di pantai semua mata mereka tertuju pada satu tempat yaitu pada sebuah batu yang terguyur oleh ombak karena bentuknya mirip organ vital milik pria.

"enngggg, aneh banget tuh batu bentuknya kayak ….." ucap prata yang sweatdrop melihat batu tersebut

"iya aneh banget, pantesan gak ada yang datang kesini" ucap naomi menelan ludah

"udah nikmatin aja ke indahannya, iya kan fluffy-hime" ucap suchan

"ehhhh i-i-ya" ucap sinka terbata-bata karena kaget

Suchan pun mulai menggelar tikar dan membuka lapak barang kali ada yang mau mampir untuk membeli photopack kalo gak light stick.

"lu gila chan ? katanya nikmati keindahan pantainya malah gelar lapak" ucap prata sweatdrop

"emangnye gak boleh buka lapak di sini ?" ucap suchan

"boleh sih tapi lo liat dulu disini gak ada manusia lagi selain kita berlima" ucap prata

"la tuh kalo bukan manusia apa namanya *nunjuk sesuatu" ucap suchan

"itu monyet bego !" ucap prata

"bukan monyetnya tolol itu yang lagi buat video (?)" ucap suchan

"udah jangan pada ribut, nanti malah mengganggu tuh yang buat video, kalo kalian mau ribut di sono aje tuh *nunjuk ke ring tinju" ucap ve menengahi

"GILLAAA! Masak di pantai ada ring tinjunya, wahh suggooooii" ucap suchan kagum

"males ah ve, mending disini nyantai sama kamu" ucap prata

"gue juga males mending gue jalan-jalan bareng fluffy-hime, ve tolong jagain lapak kakak ya kali aja ada yang mau beli photopack kalo gak light stick" ucap suchan

"iya kak" ucap ve pasrah

"la terus aku sama siapa dong ?" ucap naomi (sad) masang muka ngenes

"yaudah yuk fluffy-hime kita jalan-jalan aja dari pada kita jadi stress gara-gara ngadepin para manusia yang sablengnya di luar rata-rata ini" ucap suchan

"kampreett, elu yang sableng nyalahin kita !" ucap prata

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan prata suchan pun menarik tangan sinka.

"eehhh, kita mau kemana kak ?" ucap sinka

"udah ikut aja, nanti kamu bakalan kagum deh, soalnya tempatnya indah dan romantic banget" ucap suchan

"hah romantic ? jangan-jangan kak suchan mau ngungkapin perasaannya lagi ? terus gue harus gimana ?" ucap sinka dalam hati dan di susul mukanya yang sudah mulai memerah

"loh kok pipinya merah sih ? kamu lagi sakit ya ?" ucap suchan

"enggak kok kak" ucap sinka malu malu

Tak lama kemudian sampailah mereka ke sebuah tempat yang sangat indah dan begitu eksotis.

"syudah sampai sinka-hime~" ucap suchan

"waaahh indah banget kak tempatnya !" ucap sinka kagum

"mumpung tempatnya keren dan cuacanya yang sangat mendukung mending kita foto-foto yuk" ucap suchan mengeluarkan kamera slr dari tasnya

"yuk kak" ucap sinka

"nah sekarang kamu pose biar aku fotoin" ucap suchan

"tapi yang bagus loh kak" ucap sinka

Suchan pun memfoto sinka dengan berbagai pose, berbagai ekspresi. Dari wajah senyum sampai manyun.

"sekarang kita foto bareng ya !" ucap suchan lalu mengatur kameranya otomatis dan meletakkan kameranya di sebuah batu.

"nah dah siap, sekarang waktunya sefie" ucap suchan

Suchan dan sinka pun berfoto dengan berbagai ekspresi dari ekspresi senyum, mayun sampai ala cabe cabean yang sedang selfie.

"duduk dulu yuk sinka-hime" ucap suchan

"iya kak" ucap sinka

"silahkan duduk" ucap sinka

Mereka pun duduk di pasir yang putih dan bersih.

"sinka tahu gak bedanya kamu sama matahari ?" ucap suchan

"enggak" ucap sinka

"kalau matahari sinari dunia kalau kamu sinari hati aku" ucap suchan yang mulai menggombali sinka dengan gombalan papan bawah

"tuh kan mulai gombalya" ucap sinka

"emang bener kok, kakak gak gombal" ucap suchan

"ahhh boong !" ucap sinka

"sinka kakak boleh ngomong sesuatu yang gila nggak ke kamu ?" ucap suchan

"boleh" ucap sinka

"nanti saat kamu sudah dewasa, kamu mau gak menikah denganku ?" ucap suchan

"emhhhhnn, gimana ya ?" ucap sinka sambil senyum-senyum

"jawab dong sinka-hime" ucap suchan (sad)

"cup" sinka mencium pipi suchan

"jadi jawabannya ?" ucap suchan

"maaf kak aku…." ucap sinka lalu meninggalkan suchan dan mengejar seseorang

Rupanya naomi dari tadi membuntuti suchan dan sinka dari depan. Suchan yang melihat sinka pun langsung mengejarnya tetapi suchan tidak dapat mengejar sinka karena sinka larinya kayak atlet lari olympiade.

"akhhh fakkkk, sinka larinya cepet banget kayak cabe-cabean yang di kejar sama kantip, dari pada bingung mending gue kembali ke lapak gue tadi" ucap suchan (sad) dalam hati lalu kembali ke lapaknya

[scene pindah ke tempat sinka dan naomi]

"kak ! kak naomi tunggu aku kak !" ucap sinka sambil berlari sekuat tenaga

Naomi pun tak menghiraukan omongan sinka dan terus berlari sampai-sampai mereka seperti atlet yang lagi balapan dalam olympiade. Sinka pun tetap mengejar sang kakak karena ia tak ingin broken home dengan kakak tercintanya. Sinka pun berhasil mengejar naomi dan langsung memeluknya.

"kak kakak dengerin penjelasan aku dulu kak" ucap sinka

Naomi pun hanya terdiam karena bengek sebab sinka memeluknya terlalu erat. Sinka pun mulai melepaskan pelukannya.

"uhukk…. Uhukkk…" naomi batuk-batuk karena di peluk sinka terlalu erat

"kak maafin sinka, sinka gak tahu kalo kakak juga suka dengan kak suchan, maafin sinka kak" ucap sinka yang mulai menitihkan air matanya

Mendengar omongan sinka yang begitu tulus naomi pun sedikit demi sedikit mulai sadar.

"iya, kakak maafin kamu kok, kakak juga yang salah karena terlalu di butakan sama yang namanya cinta, maafin aku juga ya ndut" ucap naomi lalu menghapus air mata sinka

"ihhh kakak aku gak gendut tau !" ucap sinka menggembungkan pipinya

"kalo kakak juga suka dengan kak suchan aku rela kok nolak kak suchan demi kakak" ucap sinka

"nggak usah kamu terima aja kak suchan ! lagian kakak seneng kok liat kamu seneng" ucap naomi

"tapi aku gak mau broken home sama kakak mending aku tolak aja demi kakak, aku ikhlas kok kak" ucap sinka dengan penuh senyum

"makasih ya dek, kamu emang adek aku yang paling baik" ucap naomi dengan senyum lalu memeluk sinka

"kita balik yuk, takut nanti yang lain pada nyariin kita" ucap naomi

"yaudah yuk kak kita balik" ucap sinka

Sinka dan naomi pun kembali menuju ke tempat semula. Beberapa saat kemudian sampailah sinka dan naomi ke tempat suchan, ve dan prata.

"la itu si sinka dan naomi, lobilang mereka ilang, gimana sih lo chan" ucap prata ngedumel

"#ahsudahlah #akurapopo #akuharuskuat #akuharustegar #akuharussemangat #akunggakbolehnyerah #harussemangat48" ucap suchan dengan bahasa instagram

"ehh, sinka, kak naomi kita makan dulu sini yuk sama nikmatin sunset" ucap ve

"i-iya ve" ucap sinka dan naomi

Mereka pun makan bersama dengan dihiasi sinar matahari senja yang begitu indah dan begitu menakjubkan. setelah selesai makan mereka pun pulang ke kosan karena hari sudah menjelang malam. setelah menempuh 2 jam perjalanan sampailah mereka ke kosan. Setelah sampai kosan mereka pun langsung menuju ke kamar masing-masing untuk istirahat.

Detik pun berganti menit, menit berganti jam, jam pun berganti hari. Tak terasa matahari sudah terbit lagi di ufuk timur dan suchan pun langsung bangun dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mandi pagi. Setelah mandi dan wangi suchan pun bersiap-siap untuk menuju ke kampus karena sebelum mereka berangkat akan ada pengarahan dari matsui-sensei terlebih dahulu. Setelah rapi, wangi, dan ganteng maksimal suchan pun langsung meluncur ke kamar naomi untuk mengajaknya berangkat bareng.

"Omi-chan~" ucap suchan dari luar kamar naomi

"iya kak ! tunggu bentar" ucap naomi

"ya udah kalo gitu aku ke kamar ve dulu ya ! mau pamit" ucap suchan

Suchan pun menuju ke kamar ve. Suchan pun masuk ke kamar ve untuk pamit. Seperti biasa ternyata ve sudah tidak ada di kamarnya ternyata ia sedang masak. Suchan pun langsung menuju ke dapur untuk menemui si ve.

"ve kakak berangkat ke kampus ! nanti jangan lupa sekolah ! nanti kalo kakak mau berangkat ke jepang kakak kabarin kok !" ucap suchan

"iya kak, dasar bawel" ucap ve

"jadi rela nih kalau semisal kakak gak pulang ?" ucap suchan

"kakak kok ngomongnya gitu sih ?" ucap ve

"sebenernya kakak ke jepang bukan buat pertukaran pelajar tapi kakak mau ngelawan temen kamu si genji" ucap suchan terus terang

"loh berarti kakak bakal ngelawan serizawa dan rindaman dong ?" ucap ve

"ssttt, jangan keras-keras bisa-bisa nanti heboh satu kosan" ucap suchan

"tapi kenapa kakak mau ngelawan murid sendiri ?" ucap suchan

"kakak dengar mereka sudah menyalah gunakan kekuatan yang kakak ajarkan oleh sebab itu kakak mau ke jepang, tapi kamu jangan bilang-bilang ya sama yang lain" ucap suchan

"tenang aja kak !, tapi nanti salamin ya buat si genji !" ucap ve dengan senyum khasnya

"tenang aja kakak bakal sampein kok" ucap suchan

"ayo kak aku udah siap" ucap naomi yang tiba-tiba datang

"yuk naomi" ucap suchan

"ve kakak sama naomi berangkat dulu ya daaaaa~~" ucap suchan

"loh kakak gak sarapan dulu ?" ucap ve

"enggak" ucap suchan

Suchan dan naomi pun menuju ke mobil lancernya. Dan berangkat dengan kecepatan 200 km/jam yang hampir sama dengan artis yang berinisial AQJ (?). Untung dewi fortuna masih memihak mereka karena mereka sampai di kampus dengan selamat tanpa kekurangan suatu organ apapun.

"OMI-chan SYUDAH SYAMPAI !" ucap suchan dengan alaynya

"yuk kak kita ke ruangan matsui-sensei" ucap naomi yang nampak tidak shock sama sekali mungkin ia memakai sihir troia milik wendy (Fairy Tail)

"yuk" ucap suchan

Suchan dan naomi pun pergi menuju keruangan matsui sensei. Saat menuju ke ruangan matsui sensei Nampak tak ada orang di situ karena masih jam 5 pagi. Sesampainya di ruang matsui-sensei suchan dan naomi pun mengetuk pintu.

"tok…tok..tok"

"masuk" ucap matsui-sensei dari dalam

Suchan dan naomi pun masuk ke dalam ruangan. Terlihat sudah ada yupi di ruangan tersebut.

"hanya satu hal yang saya ingin sampaikan yaitu saat kalian dalam suatu pertarungan, ada satu hal yang tidak boleh kalian lakukan" ucap matsui-sensei

"apa itu ?" ucap yupi dan naomi

"yaitu mati sendirian" ucap matsui-sensei

"baik sensei" ucap suchan, yupi dan naomi serentak

"saat bertarung nanti aku tidak akan takut pada yang kuat tetapi aku juga tidak akan sungkan dan mengampuni yang lemah" ucap suchan dengan semangat 69nya yang membara

"ya pertemuan kita hanya sampai disini, kalian bersiap-siaplah nanti kalian akan berangkat pukul 3 sore di bandara soekarno-hatta dan setelah tiba di sana kalian akan di tunggu oleh seseorang yang akan membantu kalian dalam mengemban misi kalian" ucap matsui-sensei

"baik matsui sensei" ucap mereka

"kalian boleh keluar dan pulang sekarang" ucap matsui-sensei

"baik matsui-sensei" ucap mereka lalu keluar dari ruangan dan langsung pulang untuk bersiap siap.

Sesampainya di kos suchan dan naomi langsung kembali ke kamar untuk istirahat dan bersiap-siap. tak terasa sudah jam 3 sore suchan pun selesai berkemas dan menuju ke mobil alphardnya dan berangkat bersama-sama bersama dengan seluruh penghuni kos. Sesampainya di bandara mereka pun turun. Tak lupa membawa barang-barang yang sudah mereka siapkan. Terlihat yupi yang sudah menunggu suchan dan naomi karena pesawat sudah mau take off. Tanpa basa dan basi karena nasi sudah basi suchan pun langsung pamitan dengan sinka, prata dan juga sang adik yang amat dicintainya.

"ve, kakak berangkat dulu ya ke jepang, nanti bakal kakak sampein kok salam kamu buat si genji, kamu jaga diri ya di sini, ohh iya kalau kamu di gangguin tu si penghuni taman lawang kamu kirim email ato telfon kakak aja ya" ucap suchan sambil memeluk ve dan mencium keningnya

"iya kak" ucap ve

Suchan pun ganti pamitan ke sinka sedangka naomi dengan ve

"sinka, aku berangkat dulu ya ke jepang aku bakal jagain kakak kamu kok tenang aja nanti aku juga bakal bawain oleh-oleh buat kamu, nanti kalo di ganggu sama si onta arab kamu telfon kakak ya" ucap suchan lalu mencium kening sinka

"iya kak" ucap sinka malu-malu monyet

suchan pun ganti pamitan ke prata sedangkan naomi dengan sang adik

"ta gue pamit dulu ya, lo jagain adek gue sama sinka, tapi jangan lo apa-apain mereka, kalo gue denger mereka bunting gara-gara lo, berarti lo bakal jadi adik ipar gue, terus kalo lo mau berak jangan di pasir lagi ya kasian kucingnya si sinka gak ada tempat lagi buat berak" ucap suchan sambil memeluk dan mencium kening prata

"hei maho emang gue kucing, berak di pasir, tapi beneran gue boleh gituan sama si ve" ucap prata ngedumel

"ya enggak lah, mana mungkin gue ngijinin adik gue begituan sama lo si penghuni taman lawang alias terong di cabein" ucap suchan lalu pergi menuju kenaomi

Saat naomi hendak pamitan suchan pun langsung menarik naomi karena pesawat sudah mau take off.

"kampreet lu chan" ucap prata ngedumel

"DAAA" ucap suchan dan naomi melambaikan tangan lalu masuk ke pesawat

Pesawat pun take off dan sinka, prata serta ve pun kembali ke kosannya

TBC

YOSHHH !, chapter 6 syudah selesai *yeaaayy* gimana ceritanya seru gak ? (happy). Maaf ya kalau ceritanya gak seru dan garing karena sang author masih amatiran (sad) #akurapopo #akuharuskuat #gakbolehnyerah. Tenang aja author bakal update lagi kok *yeeaayy* *hellyeah* *uyeah* *ohshit!* *huwwaaaa*. Yah itulah sedikit bacotan dari saya jangan lupa reviewnya ya semua. Arigatou Gozaimasu ! ~~


End file.
